Death on Stephenson Street
by b.krumova
Summary: Dr. Bella Swan and SA Edward Masen are investigating a serial killer for already two years, who murders woman with specific profile. What happens when Bella turns 27 and finds out she fits his profile perfectly. All Human; OOC;
1. Prologue: Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Doctor Isabella Swan is partnered with Special Agent Edward Masen in connection with the solving of a case about a serial killer that murders women with a specific profile. After two unsuccessful years, Bella and Edward are still not close to catching the Tracker or to being friends. What happens when Bella turns 27 and it turns out she fits his profile perfectly? Is she his next victim? And can all of this lead to something more than partnership?

_**Attention:**_ This fiction is re-written and re-posted under the same name. The plot is property of **b. krumova**. _©2010-2012_

* * *

**Death on Stephenson Street**

_Prologue: Happy Birthday_

It was a peaceful and quiet night. Outside was silent apart from the wind making its way through the trees. One would think that it's impossible for such amazing peace to be disturbed. However, this was not the case for a certain apartment in town—Apartment 3-A on Jackson Street. A chocolate brown-haired woman was staring at a note, hoping that it would tell her more than the typed address. Nervously, she looked at the clock on the wall before moving her gaze toward the date on the calendar. Her heart was beating faster than ever. It was 11:59 p.m. The woman's pulse kept on rising. The clock hit 12 a.m., on the 13th of September 2010. Right on schedule, the woman's phone rang. Her heart skipped a beat, but then she composed herself and answered.

"Swan, we have another one," a concerned velvety voice said in the speaker before she could even mumble a "hello."

"Stay there—I'm on my way," she said, standing up from the chair she was occupying and looking around for her coat. She was fully dressed, despite the late hour. She knew there would be a reason for her to go to Stephenson Street. Every month on the 13th, she had to been there.

Isabella Swan was a forensic coroner—one of the best in her field in the United States, certainly the best one in Seattle. She was only twenty-seven years old, but she made a name of herself the moment she was out of college. She was working in the most prestigious lab in Seattle: the Smithson Institution.

Isabella – Bella to her close friends – was very good at her job. She looked at the whole picture, while many of her colleagues only look at pieces of the puzzle. She never questioned how the victim felt or how the family would cope with the loss of a loved one. She simply did her job, and that's what made her the best.

She wasn't heartless; she just knew that she wouldn't be able to do her job at all if she made it personal.

With the case of the Tracker, however, Bella Swan made the biggest mistake a coroner could make.

She made it personal.

Two years ago, Bella was partnered with Special Agent Edward Masen, one of the best FBI agents in the field of homicides and who also happened to be the boy she grew up with in her hometown of Forks.

Edward and Bella have known each other since the day they were born. They had been to the same school, the same college, and now they were working together.

The most ironic thing was that, despite their obvious closeness, Edward and Bella have always disliked each other. He always shared his mind with her, saying that she was too cocky about her degrees, and he couldn't stand her smart mouth. She always shot back by pointing out the fact that he was a brainless womanizer who needed to settle down.

The case of the Tracker brought them together for the first time since Edward had been recruited by the FBI four years ago. It had been two years ago, on the same day when Edward summarily walked into Doctor Swan's apartment in the middle of the night (catching her in between the sheets with her boyfriend-at-the-time, Ian) with a case file of a murdered woman—twenty-seven years old, brown hair and eyes, unmarried.

The day before, the Seattle Police Department received an anonymous note on square, white paper. The only thing written on it was _13th__of September 2008, 12 a.m., Stephenson Street._ Nobody took the note seriously, but that didn't stop the Tracker from tossing the woman's body on the street. She was twenty-seven years old, unmarried, dark hair and eyes. Her name was Jessica Stanley, and she was raped before being strangled.

Edward Masen investigated the case with Doctor Swan, but they couldn't find the murderer.

The month after that, October 12, 2008, another note appeared in at the Police Department. The same message was typed on the note as the first one—_13th__of October 2008, 12 a.m., Stephenson Street._This time, several FBI agents—along with Doctor Swan and Agent Masen—waited on the street, but nobody saw how a body appeared in the middle of the sidewalk. Another twenty-seven-year-old woman, brown hair and eyes, unmarried, raped and beaten to death.

This was the horror Bella and Edward went through every month for the past two years.

This night was no exception, and she knew it. There was a note, and there would be a body. Her eyes stung with the tears that wanted to flow down her cheeks, but she didn't let them. She had cried too much since she started working on this case.

"Bella," Edward's voice said in her ear. He rarely used her first name, but when he did, it always made her heart skip a beat. "I have to warn you. This is worse than any before."

She knew it. Every month, the victims of the Tracker suffered though worse and worse torture. He had no mercy.

"I know that, Masen. Wait for me at the scene. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes," she said and hung up on her partner, grabbing her keys and locking the door after her.

She pressed the button of the elevator and waited for the doors to open. Bella was still holding the white piece of paper like her life depended on it. Once she reached the bottom floor of her apartment building, she waved at the doorman and asked him to hail her a cab.

Bella slid into the backseat after telling the driver the address written on the paper. _Stephenson Street._ Oh, how she hated that street.

The unwanted tears overflowed her eyes and slid down her peach-colored cheeks. Bella Swan was a beautiful woman, a fact she was well aware of. She never praised with her attractiveness, though, which made her even more appealing for the men's eyes. Her long chocolate brown hair matched the color of her doe eyes and framed her heart-shaped face perfectly. She had pouty lips and flawless skin. Bella wasn't very tall, but she wasn't short either—five foot six inches. Her height was perfect for her slim form.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" asked the cabbie, looking in the rear-view mirror at the crying woman in the back seat of the cab.

Bella looked at the reflection of his worried eyes and forced a smile, but she was sure it looked like a grimace.

"Oh, I'm fine sir. The bad thing is that it's only me that's all right," she answered, looking through the passenger's window and ignoring the worried glances of the cab driver.

He pulled over into the parking lot on Stephenson Street. Bella paid him and wished him a good night before she climbed out of the car.

Immediately at her side was Edward Masen. He was wearing a black designer suit with a pale green shirt showing underneath that matched the color of his beautiful, jade orbs. He was tall, at least six foot two inches, and he was well-build. Edward was a strong man, inside and out. His jaw could cut glass, his nose was straight, and he had a five o'clock shadow covering his jaw and chin that made his tough appearance even more intimidating. The messy locks on his head were the color of a melted honey. He ran his fingers through it, trying to tame his hair, but unsuccessfully.

Edward Masen was just a few months older than Bella. He was twenty-seven years old, and he had a twin sister, Alice. Alice and his mother, Esme, were the most important women in Edward's life, but although he'd never admit it, Bella was the third woman in his life that he would give his life for.

Edward didn't really like Bella. All their lives they have been like a cat and mouse, but ever since that September evening two years ago, Edward has made a promise to himself that he would protect Bella, no matter what. He was her guardian angel, without her knowing it.

"Hey, Swan. How you doing?" he asked, looking at her big, brown eyes. He could see that they were still watery from crying, but he made no comment. Bella didn't like showing weakness, and he wasn't going to push her.

"I'm better than her, Masen. Let's go," she said, pointing toward the victim lying on the ground before putting her hands in the pockets of her black trench coat. Even though it was the middle of September, it was a chilly night.

Bella and Edward reached the long yellow _Crime Scene Do Not Cross_ tape, which Bella was very familiar with. In front of the tape was stood a young police officer, talking on his walkie-talkie. He glanced in the direction of Bella and Edward as he saw them approaching.

Edward lifted the tape with one of his hands for Bella to pass, but the officer stopped him. Edward threw a death glare at the rookie's direction. Who did he think he was? Edward was FBI, not some small town cop.

A flaw in Edward's personality was that it didn't take much for his to get furious. He had some anger management problems dating from high school.

Well, he had them still, but according to him, he was recovering.

"Excuse me, sir, ma'am. You have to show me some ID if you want to cross," the officer said.

Edward was livid at the boy standing in front of him, but after a glance in Bella's direction, he saw that she was in no condition to handle his temper right now.

"My name is Special Agent Edward Masen, and this is my partner, Doctor Isabella Swan, a coroner with the Smithson Institution," Edward said, giving his ID to the cop. Bella reached into her pocket and placed her own ID in the open palm of the guard.

"Okay, you're good to go," the cop said and lifted the tape for Bella, keeping his eyes on her for longer than necessary – a gesture Edward didn't approve of. He placed his hand on the small of Bella's back and guided her to the body's location, shooting a warning glare at the perverted cop.

Once they were close enough for Bella to see the body, she quickly made a gagging sound before she turned around, her back facing the corpse. She was ashamed of her reaction. She had seen corpses in far worse condition, and she had never reacted like this. Bella knew she was feeling empathy for the victims, and she hated herself for this.

The most important rule—check your emotions at the door.

"I know she must be twenty-seven, dark hair and eyes, unmarried or single. The cause of death is always different; the only repeating pattern is the fact that he rapes them," Bella said to no one in particular, like she was being tested on an exam. She then looked at Edward, who looked back at her with furrowed eyebrows, and his mouth pressed in a hard line.

"What am I going to find this time, Masen?" she asked him, losing herself into the pool of green his eyes were.

"I don't know, Swan," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Bella looked at the hand resting on her shoulder in a comforting way, but she wanted none of it. She wanted Masen to do his job, not babysit her.

"Tell me, Masen." Bella raised her voice and jerked from his touch. "Where was your team when the body was tossed? Huh? You're always bragging about them."

Edward wasn't stupid. He knew Bella was trying to pick a fight over nothing. He could read every single one of her expressions and capture even the slightest changes in her timbre as she spoke. "It's not my team's fault this bastard is still at large. You are also in charge of the case. Use your _degrees_ to figure it out!"

In that instant, Bella's anger had finally reached its limit. She drew her tiny hand backward, her fingers curled up in a fist, and connected her knuckles with Edward's jaw. Bella might be tiny, but she had some power in herself. His head turned to the side, and Bella hugged her hand close to her chest, because she without a doubt hurt herself more than she hurt him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Edward asked, confused, rubbing his jaw. "Do you want me to arrest you for attacking a federal agent?"

"You want to arrest me? Okay then—do it. If this will make you feel more of a man, then go for it." Bella was gritting her teeth together as she spoke. "Get off your high horse, Masen. I'm not one of your women that get easily impressed with the badge and the gun."

Edward raised his eyebrows. _"Isabella,_" he said, "If I wanted to _impress_ you, your panties would already be in my pocket. Don't act like as if I hadn't already had your legs wrapped around me." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Twice."

He turned his back on her and looked at the body that was being placed in one of the black bodybag. They had just pulled the zipper, covering the last inch of the victim.

It wasn't long later when Bella stood next to him, handing him a handkerchief. The war was over, just like that. Their bickering has been going a long way back, since kindergarten. They rarely stayed angry with one another longer than ten minutes.

Edward looked down at her and lifted the handkerchief, silently asking why she was giving it to him.

"For your lip. I broke the skin with my ring—you're bleeding," she explained, her cheeks flashing rosy as she looked down at the family ring on her right finger. She was embarrassed with her less than feminine way of handling the tension.

"Thanks," Edward murmured, taking the handkerchief and pressing it to his lower lip, effectively removing the blood from it. It stung a little, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Sure, no problem. Sorry I hit you," she said, without looking at him.

"It's fine. However, if you do it again, you'll be spending the night with a manly woman named Helga in the worst jail cell there is, got it?"

"And you just had to ruin it, right?" Bella said, shaking her head. Sometimes she really wondered why was she bothering being nice to him.

"No more talking about my team. They saw the body being thrown from this roof." Edward pointed to the highest building's roof. It was an office building, the owner of which was selling office supplies. "I'm not sure if you should go up there, though. The height made _me_ sick and I know just how much you hate tall buildings."

Bella raised an eyebrow. When it came down to her job, her phobias and fears didn't get in the way. "Shall we, milady?" Bella gestured for him to move, making a little reverence.

"You know, you're lucky you're a woman. Had you been a man your smart-ass comments would have placed you in a wheelchair by now."

"Well, you're known to be a gentlemen," was all she said before they stopped talking.

Edward helped Bella up the ladder and to the roof. It was being examined by FBI agents and Bella's colleagues from Smithson's.

If it weren't for the awful reason she was up there, she would've enjoyed the sight surrounding her, but not with the agents and criminologists trying to looking for clues Bella knew they wouldn't find. She raised her head slightly, her eyes travelling to the cloudless sky covered with millions of sparkling dots.

They were pretty high up. The office building had thirty-seven floors, so technically the roof was the thirty-eighth. Bella tried not to look down as she made her way to the middle of the roof. The moon looked so much bigger from up there than it did from the street. She would have preferred if the moonlight was the only source of light, bathing her with its soft shine, but her ogling of nature was disturbed when a flashlight blinded her eyes.

"Hey, rookie, watch where you point the light," Edward yelled at one of the FBI junior agents, chastising him for pointing the flashlight at Bella.

The agent looked very flushed at Edward's outburst, and with a mumbled apology, he walked toward the other end of the roof.

"Was that really necessary?" Bella asked, feeling a bit guilty for the boy who got Edward's wrath because of her.

Edward rolled his eyes and gently placed his palm on Bella's shoulder, urging her to walk around, trying to examine the canopy.

What made Bella stop dead in her tracks was a big pool of blood in the middle of the roof. She looked at the blood and then at Edward, who had the same confused expression on his face.

The Tracker never left any leads. He was very good. He never left a fingerprint, a hair sample, tissue sample—nothing. However, now he left a huge pool of blood? Something was not right; both Bella and Edward could feel it.

Bella walked slowly to the blood and looked at it. The wind had picked up and swirled her trench coat behind her back. Edward wasn't far behind her and kneeled next to the blood, his eyes focused on the square, white paper in the middle. He furrowed his brows, trying to read what was written, but he couldn't. Bella turned on her flashlight, and Edward smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back at him. Edward had one of the best smiles she ever had the chance to be the receiving end of. Especially his crooked grin.

Edward's smile quickly left his face, and his expression was replaced with one of horror. Bella read the note, and her blood ran cold. She felt lightheaded from the lack of breathing. She felt like she was being strangled, and she couldn't get enough air. Bella felt the chill running up and down her body, making her shake, but not from the cold, but from pure and unstoppable fear.

Edward jumped to his feet and grabbed Bella's hand, making her stand up. He then took her heart-shaped face in between his palms, cupping her cheeks like she was breakable, expensive porcelain. Her fearful eyes made his heart break into a million pieces, but he knew that the horror and the terror he was feeling was visible in his own eyes as well.

"You are not leaving my side, you hear me, Bella? Not. Leaving. My. Side." Edward almost yelled it, but not at her. He couldn't be angry at her, but he was lethal in this moment. He could kill someone.

Bella nodded her head, because all of the words left her body and she couldn't form a sentence. Hell, she couldn't even pronounce a word.

Edward grabbed her hand and started yelling at the agents to examine the blood and the note, to leave no inch of the roof uncovered. He couldn't even think about staying at the crime scene. All he wanted was to grab Bella and carry her away from there, away from everything.

Once they were back on the street, Edward hugged Bella close to his body and put her on in the passenger's seat of his silver Volvo. Entering the car, he started the engine and drove off. He didn't even ask Bella where she wanted to go. He knew where he was taking her.

His apartment. His bed. Where he could protect her from The Tracker.

Edward knew what he put his victims through and there was no way he was letting Bella out of sight. He may dislike her sometimes, but she was his partner and he was guarding her back.

The drive to Edward's apartment was short, due to his maniacal driving. Normally, Bella would be commenting on how dangerous his actions were, but not that night. She looked as if all the life was drained out of her. The usual spark that was dancing into her orbs was gone, making her lose the radiant beauty that her eyes had.

Once they were in front of his apartment building, Edward climbed out of the car, circling it and opening the door for Bella, but she made no movement. She was just staring into space with a deathly look on her face. The street lamp was making her watery cheeks shine. Edward couldn't help but notice that she was exceptionally beautiful, even with puffy eyes and a runny nose.

Seeing that Bella was in no condition to walk on her own, carried her in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder, up to his apartment, ignoring the strange looks of his neighbors as he held a crying woman in his arms.

Once inside, he only closed the door behind him, not bothering to lock it. Everyone knew he was an FBI agent with a gun. No one was going to break into the apartment or do something to him or Bella, at least for tonight.

The second Edward put her to bed, Bella felt his loss immediately. She grabbed his tie and silently begged him to stay with her. He nodded his head and lay down on the bed next to her. Bella put her head on his sternum as his hands circled her waist, keeping her close to his body, keeping her close to him.

"Shh…it's okay, Bella. I'm not going to let him hurt you. You're safe with me. Nothing is going to harm you here, baby," Edward whispered to her, kissing her forehead, trying to calm her shaking form.

But Bella couldn't hear a word he was saying. All she saw in front of her was that note, written in the pool of blood.

Her birthday wish…

Her death certificate…

"_Happy 27th__Birthday, Doctor Swan."_

* * *

This fanfiction was originally based on the TV show "Bones." _**No copyright infringements intended!**_

_Please be aware that this story deals with a lot of sensitive topics that might be offending for some readers. I will not be spoiling for everyone, but if you fear that a situation may be disturbing for you, please write to me a personal message and I'll disclose the sensitive aspects of the story with you._

_**Next update: Friday; May 4th, 2012.**_


	2. Fighting The Urges

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Doctor Isabella Swan is partnered with Special Agent Edward Masen in connection with the solving of a case about a serial killer that murders women with a specific profile. After two unsuccessful years, Bella and Edward are still not close to catching the Tracker or to being friends. What happens when Bella turns 27 and it turns out she fits his profile perfectly? Is she his next victim? And can all of this lead to something more than partnership?

* * *

**Death on Stephenson Street**

_Chapter 1: Fighting the Urges_

**September 12th, 2008**

The door to Isabella Swan's office burst open at the same time she was putting the folder of her last patient into the cabinet. She looked over her shoulder and wickedly smiled when she saw the heaving breaths of her ex-boyfriend, Alec Johnson.

Alec was the Head of the Authentications Department at Smithson's Institute; a governmental institution and home to the Medico-Legal Lab, which consisted of a team of forensic specialists that frequently consulted with the Federal Bureau of Investigations. The Seattle based Institute also had a museum where rare exponents were put on display. Alec Johnson was responsible for them.

"Good evening, Alec," Bella greeted, smugly. She closed the drawer once she placed the folder under the correct letter. "Is there something I could help you with?"

Isabella leaned her body on her desk and crossed her ankles. She tossed her long, wavy tresses over her shoulder and raised her eyebrow in challenge. Her eyes roamed over Alec's lab-coat clad body. He always looked worthy of an inspection from the heath department: from the immaculate black shoes to the skinny black tie.

"He was my sponsor, Bella! I negotiated with him for seven months, did research for four, entertained him around the museum for two goddamned weeks, protected my dissertation in front of a hundred people and you just barge in a sweep him off his feet?"

Bella straightened her shoulders and puckered out her lips. Her eyes were holding Alec's gaze with such intensity, one they had never shared before, even though they had dated for four months when Bella first came to work in Smithson's.

"It's not my fault you can't keep your sponsors interested, Alec. It's not like I went behind your back — I had the Institute's permission to apply for the same sponsorship. The subsidies were roughly estimated over fifty million dollars. I would have been an idiot to not try to allure the sponsor toward my department."

Alec threw his hands in the air. "Why would the Pathology Department need fifty million dollars? Are you putting your corpses in golden chambers?"

"Cadavers," Bella corrected. "The cold chambers are actually made of silver and no, not for the Pathology Department — for the entire Forensics Division and Medico-Legal laboratory."

Alec's eyes grew as big as saucers. He couldn't hide the obvious shock and annoyance. "I thought that the position was still up for the grab! Brennan hasn't even left for Idaho yet. You're not even a doctor!"

"Yet," Bella was quick to remind him. "I've been working my butt off to get to where I am today. I'm only a year away from getting not one, but two PhDs. While you were out there sleeping with random girls, I was at home studying, trying to get two doctorates in parallel. I may still be a professor, Alec, but I sure as hell am better in my job than you are!"

Snorting, he said, "Are you honestly going to talk about our relationship right now? Is this some sort of revenge, Bella?"

Bella shook her head. "Is no revenge, Alec, it's just the way it is." She pushed away from the desk slightly and walked toward him, her heels clicking with each step she took. "Plus, the Forensics Division needs the money more than your department does."

"It always goes back to kissing the Bureau's ass, doesn't it?" Alec raised his voice. "Ever since Brennan started working with that agent everybody in the museum bended over and let the FBI do whatever they want. This building is no longer a science institution, it's a goddamned headquarters!"

"Any concerns you may have about our cooperation with the Bureau you should lament toward Mr. Goodman. I'm nothing more than a Head of Medico-Legal lab." Bella chuckled darkly. "However, if you come to think of it, I'm still your superior."

She stepped impossibly closer to Alec and playfully touched his tie. With gentle tugs she extracted it from underneath his vest and fisted it in her palm. Bella pulled down on the knot, a motion which made Alec's head to go forward. Bella licked her lips and whispered in his ear, "How does it feel to know that a mere professor, a _woman_, years younger than you has a higher position in the Institute than you have? I bet it's terribly emasculating, huh?"

Bella pushed him away with a little force. "Get out of my office and don't think about barging in here as if you own the place. Next time, I'll call security."

"This by far is not the end of this conversation!" Alec hissed. "I'll take the matter to the board if I have to."

Bella walked over to her mahogany desk and sat on the presidential office chair in front of her laptop. Without even bothering to look at him, she said, "Uh-huh. Tell me how that went. Oh, wait," she said, clapping her hands and looking at him mockingly. "I'm a member of the board now."

"Is everything okay in here?" A handsome young man asked, walking into Bella's office. His tall frame hovered over Alec's five foot nine one. "Are you bothering the lady?"

Bella chuckled and stood from her chair. "He was just leaving, Ian. No need to get troubled." Although she was wearing four-inched heels, she still stood up on her toes and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. Giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, she mischievously bit his slightly plumper upper lip.

"Hi," she whispered seductively. "What are you doing here so early? I wasn't expecting you for another two hours."

Seeing that his presence was no longer noted, Alec swirled on his heels and fled out of the room as if the devil was chasing him. Giggling at her colleague's behavior, Bella hid her face, pressing her forehead against Ian's sternum. He pressed a loving kiss on her head and pulled back slightly to look at her. He gave her the bouquet of red roses he had been hiding behind his back and winked at her.

"I work across the street for you. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I don't come and bring you your favorite flowers on our anniversary?"

Bella grimaced. If anything, roses were the flowers she hated the most. She thought that they were too basic: you can't go wrong with roses, a teddy bear, or an expensive perfume. She always liked oriental lilies, even though she hated the color pink. Deciding not to hurt Ian's feelings though, she took the flowers in her hands and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she mumbled. "Still though, I'm not ready to go out yet. I thought I had two more hours."

"You do. I just wanted to surprise you. I still have to go to my house, grab a shower and change the cars. Are you sure you want to get ready here? I have two bathrooms in the house as you already know. You helped me sanctify them when I first moved in."

Bella blushed when memories of their hot sexual trysts rushed back into her mind. She and Ian have been dating for already a year and things were getting pretty serious…or at least on his side. Bella's only concern was her education and her job. She hated knowing that Ian was giving himself entirely into their relationship and she couldn't reciprocate the gesture.

"I have everything I need here. Come back for me two hours from now. I'll definitely look more presentable. I just finished an autopsy an hour ago."

Ian cupped her cheek and moved the bangs of his longish brunet hair. "You look beautiful always." He leaned down toward her and Bella thought he was going to kiss her. Instead, he brought his nose to her hair and playfully sniffed. "You could use a shower, though."

Bella gasped and feigned hurt. She placed her small palm over her head are turned her head to the side. Ian chuckled and pressed his lips to her neck lovingly. "I love you," he whispered. "I'll come for you soon." With a parting kiss, he walked out of her office and left her alone.

Another problem Bella faced in her relationships was the fact that she couldn't commit to someone the way they did. Sure, she enjoyed certain aspects such as lovely company, to take care and to be taken care of, the sex…however, she never really fell in love. She knew relationships didn't last and to think that they did was just a fantasy. Bella was a scientist—she worked with facts. Fantasies were not her forte.

Hour and a half later, Bella was staring through her office window. She was seated on the ledge, her back pressed against the wall. It was the end of the summer, so days were still longer than nights. Although it was nearly eight thirty pm, the sun was yet to set. The oranges, the purples and reds of the twilight were painting the sky in such lovely shades. There were barely any clouds disturbing the clear view of the horizon. The nature always fascinated Bella. Nobody knew where it begin and when it ended, or even how it started, did it evolve in some way before it was the way we see it now? There were so many questions, but regardless of that, their secrecy intrigued Bella, it didn't irritate her.

She looked down at her ivory-colored, strapless dress. The layered mesh of the skirts ended a few inches above the knee. The corset was tight and it had a lightly padded bust, making her breasts appear larger than they were. Coffee-colored peacock embroidery adored the left side of the dress, disappearing in the pool of layered mesh near the hem of the skirts. The dress was classy, yet incredibly uncomfortable.

Bella changed her black stilettos for a five-inched platform pumps in the same color as the embroidery of her dress. They were open-toed with a little bow placed on each shoe right over the toes.

Her eyes travelled back to the view from her window. Looking down she could see the amazing flowers, trees, bushes and plants of the Smithson's Institute. An enormous fountain was placed on the center of the garden. The grass was perfectly mowed and the shrubs were professionally shaped. Planted in huge circles were different shades of tulips, daffodils and other colorful flowers. The Smithson's Institute vegetation could put the Botanic garden to shame.

A knock on the door echoed around the office. Bella's head turned to the exit immediately and she smiled when she saw Ian leaning against the doorframe, his hands deep into the pockets of his black dress pants. A navy shirt was peeking from underneath the matching black suit jacket he had on. The button-down complimented on his ocean-blue eyes, making them stand out even more against his olive-colored skin.

"Wow," Bella breathed. "Did you get lost on your way to a photo shoot, handsome?"

Ian laughed, showing his white, straight teeth. He was so beautiful it was almost surreal. "No, but I have this gorgeous girlfriend I need to take out to dinner. You look stunning, Bella. Are you ready to go?"

Bella nodded and easily lowered herself from the ledge to the ground. She walked to the mirror near the door and brushed away with her fingers the gloss that had smudged around the corners of her plump lips. She touched her hair, making sure there were no baby hairs out of place from her chignon. Satisfied with her appearance she treaded her arm through Ian's and smiled when he kissed her cheek.

"I got us a reservation for _Catlins_," he said.

Bella beamed with excitement. "I have never been there. I heard it's impossible to get a reservation."

"Everything for you, sweetheart," Ian mumbled. His fingers traced the heart-shaped edge of the corset on Bella's dress. His eyebrows raised in suggestion. "After the dinner, however," He leaned down and whispered in her ear, huskily. "I'm taking you out of this dress."

"Hmm…sounds like a plan," she agreed and allowed him to escort her out of the institute and to his car. As soon as she stepped out of the office, however, a deep line formed in between her eyebrows. Bella had this nagging feeling something was going to happen, but she shook it away, deciding not to get bothered by it now. This night was all about Ian and her.

**xxXxx**

Edward Masen slammed the empty glass of whiskey on the counter and laughed at the story his partner, Emmett McCarty was telling him. They had been assigned together as partners back in 2005. Emmett was five years older than him and was also higher in rank. Edward was still completing his Special Agent training.

"I can't believe it," Edward said in between laughs. "Someone turned down Mr. McCarty. That has to be a first for you, huh?"

Emmett glared at his partner and motioned to the bartender to fill their glasses again. They had just completed a bank-robbery case and were celebrating their success. A new agent — transferred from Phoenix — Rosalie Hale, was helping them. The robbers had crossed states which made it fall under FBI's jurisdiction. Agent Hale had been the one who was first assigned on the case back in Arizona, but when the criminals moved their activity to Washington, she followed them.

Emmett had fallen head over heels for the stunning blonde agent. She was two years older than Edward, but she had yet to work for her Special Agent title, just like him. Rosalie was feisty and didn't take anyone's bullshit. She was perfectly aware of the effect she had on men and often used it for her own agenda. Rosalie had everything in her to make her a wet-dream fantasy, or even more — the perfect woman for Emmett McCarty.

Sadly, though, she couldn't have been more disinterested in him.

"I'm telling you, man, she looked so pissed I thought she was going to burst. Her face turned the color of her eyes!" Emmett explained.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you look at women's eyes? I thought you were all for the ass and the tits."

"I am," Emmett interjected, offended. "She's 36C and her ass is tight and peach-shaped. I just…spent some time watching her face. Fucking sue me."

Edward grabbed the white napkin that was placed under his glass and waved it in the air, signaling surrender. He tossed the napkin somewhere and grabbed his glass, downing it in one gulp. His mind wandered back to all the women he had slept with in high school, college and even more after he joined the Bureau. He had sex with them, sure, he knew the name to most of them, but he had no idea about the color of most of their eyes.

To Edward, sex wasn't magical, intimate, or an act you should do only with a person you loved. Sex was primal, rough. Its purpose wasn't to declare two people in undying love — it was to get them off. Ever since he first started sleeping with women when he was only fifteen, his base need of fucking was to get his woman off and cum in or somewhere on her. Perhaps, the only time he took his time with the woman he was going to fuck, was prom night when he took Bella's virginity.

"There's a good enough looking girl staring at you," Emmett informed Edward. "I'd give her an eight, 'cause her makeup is too cakey."

Edward lifted his eyes from his glass and immediately noticed the girl Emmett was talking about. She was biting her lips suggestively and she was playing with her bleached blonde, overly teased hair. She was pretty, but as Emmett had said her makeup was too much.

"I'm out, man," Emmett said, tossing a twenty on the bar to cover his drinks. "It's almost midnight and I'm beat. Literally. Rosalie even smacked me upside the head when I tried to ask her out."

Laughing Edward stood from the barstool and patted Emmett on his back. "Don't give up, man. Learn from the teacher. I bet you fifty bucks I'll have this doll's lips around my dick in about half an hour."

"Deal," Emmett agreed. "Send me a picture, but try to take the photo when she has your entire dick her mouth. I don't want to see it again."

"Penis envy? Are you sad that mine is bigger than yours?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Keep dreaming, bro." With a wink at the girl's direction, Emmett drank the last of his whiskey and put on his leather jacket. "See you Monday, asshole."

Edward straightened his back and took his glass from the bar. He walked over to the girl that had been ogling him for quite some time now and sat next to her. "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked, flashing the girl his signature crooked smile. It was a "panty dropper" as Emmett frequently said.

A giggle passed her lips. "Can I buy you breakfast in the morning?" she asked, boldly.

No need for a drink then. Edward was all for it. He should have betted Emmett he was going to have her down on her knees within ten minutes of speaking with her. "Let's see how the night will go, shall we?"

"Maybe we should have a trial version in the bathroom?" The girl obviously had no shame. Her straight-forwardness might have been hot if she didn't look the way she did. Now, she simply looked easy.

Edward took out his wallet and counted four ten dollar bills before snapping his fingers to the bartender and giving it to him. He grabbed the girl's hand and walked with her in the direction of the bathrooms, entering the first one he saw. Immediately his hands were underneath her top and her fingers were working on the fly of his jeans. She lowered the offending material down his legs, letting it pool around his ankles, before cupping his cock over his boxers.

"Hmm," she purred. "Someone is happy to have my attention."

Edward didn't correct her, telling her that _her_ specific attention had nothing to do with the fact his dick was hard. The last time he had a woman writhing underneath him had been over a week ago and he was already feeling the abstinence of a hot, wet pussy around his cock.

"Suck it," he told her. "He needs more attention."

The girl moaned, seemingly aroused from his crass words. She hooked her fingers underneath the hem of his boxers and lowered them down to his knees. She squealed as his dick sprang free and bobbed a couple of times, before she took a hold of it and without much question wrapped her lips around the head.

Edward tossed his head backward and enjoyed the feeling of her mouth enclosing around his cock. The girl obviously had experience as she knew her way around a professional blowjob. She sucked in her cheeks, all while bobbing her head up and down Edward's length.

"Relax your throat, baby girl," he commanded and placed his hands on either side of her head, fisting her hair. "I'm going to fuck your mouth now. Just keep sucking."

Easily at first, Edward started thrusting in and out of the girl's mouth. As soon as they settled a rhythm, he slowly started to increase the pace, until at the end he was fucking her mouth hard. She gagged on him a few times, but apparently that only encouraged her further.

"Oh fuck," Edward grunted, before spilling his seed down her throat. The girls greedily swallowed everything, giving him sexy look from underneath her eyelashes. She licked him several more times until he started twitching from being so sensitive.

Edward's cell phone rang before the girl could utter a single word. He groaned and quickly tucked himself back into his boxers and buttoned his jeans back in place. He took a hold of his phone and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw that he was being called from Hoover building.

"Masen," he answered.

"Agent Masen we have a 411 on Stephenson Street, possible rape. Mr. Volturi asked specifically for you, sir."

Edward groaned. 411 meant murder and having in mind there was a possible rape meant the victim was a woman. He had no intention of dealing with the family drama that came with female victims, but if Mr. Volturi — the Bureau's boss and his Special Agent trainer — wanted him, he was there.

"I'm on my way. Did you call McCarty?" he asked, patting the girl on the head before giving her a wink. Edward walked out of the bathroom and took his jacket from the seat of his chair, before fleeing out of the bar.

"Mr. Volturi asked me to call you. He said you had contacts with a professor from the Smithson's Institute and he wanted her to work on the case."

Edward whined. "Why? Of all pathologists why does he want Swan?"

Uncaring about his problems, the woman he was speaking with asked, "What's your approximate time of arrival to the scene, Agent?"

Giving the fact that the bar Edward and Emmett were in was near the FBI and having in mind it was after midnight, Edward answered, "Ten minutes."

"I'll be sure to pass that on." The line went dead and Edward tossed his cell phone on the passenger's seat of his BMW X5. He clicked the button on his dashboard and the red and blue lights shone in the darkness of the night. The sound of the siren disturbed the peace as Edward backed out of the parking lot and drove toward Stephenson Street.

Edward popped a gum in his mouth, afraid that if Mr. Volturi smelled alcohol on him, even though he was off duty, he was going to kick his ass. For a man twice Edward's age, Mr. Volturi had strength in him.

As soon as he reached Stephenson Street, Edward parked near the sidewalk. He looked at his appearance in the rear-view mirror, happy that he had only had two glasses of whiskey. Usually alcohol made his retinas red and it was a big giveaway.

A knock on his window startled him and he unconsciously reached for his gun. He sighed when he saw Mr. Volturi giving him a stern eye and motioning for him to roll his window down.

"Are you going to be gussying up in the mirror all night, or are you going to help me solve a murder?" Mr. Volturi asked, his timbre laced with irritation and impatience.

"My apologies, sir," Edward said, before turning off the engine and collecting his badge and cell phone from the passenger's seat. The night had gotten chilly, so he out on his jacket and stepped out of the car.

"We don't know anything about the girl," Mr. Volturi said, confirming Edward's suspicions. "She was found naked, the deep bruises around her neck suggest she was strangled, but you know that until those goddamned pathologists don't come and release the body, we're stuck."

They kept walking, bypassing the officer who was unrolling the yellow tape, forbidding the crossing. From where he stood, Edward could see the pale skin of the woman, seemingly tossed on the street. Her head was turned in the opposite direction, but he could see the pool of brown hair surrounding her head.

"Why is the FBI involved?" Edward asked. "Aren't those kind of cases handled by the SPD?"

Mr. Volturi shook his head. "Usually yes, but this woman was not a Washington citizen. Her documents were tossed in a dumpster nearby. Her name was Jessica Stanley. Date of birth May 4th, 1981. Angela's running her ID through the system as we speak. Hopefully we'll have more on her soon. I wish I could get her fucking fingerprints. I'd be so much easier that way!"

"Let me guess," Edward asked, turning to look at his boss. "You want me to call Professor Swan immediately."

"Good thinking, son. I want her and no one else on this case. There's something juicy here. For example, last night the SPD received a note that had today's date written on it. There was even a specific hour and to my great surprise, the body was found approximately at the same time."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows. He could hear the agents that were on the scene talking to each other. "Why do you need Swan so badly? Aren't any other pathologists available?"

"I bet there are, but I want her. I have a soft spot for that Medico-Legal lab and since from last night she's the one in charge I want her on our side. Call the Smithson's, ask for her and don't you dare come back to the scene without having that cute brunette walking on your heels. I don't care if you have to charm her, take her out on a date or promise her your firstborn get Isabella Swan here!"

Reluctantly, Edward walked back to his car. He took his cell phone out and asked Jenny, the receptionist at Hoover building to connect him to the Smithson's Institute. Almost fifteen minutes later, three phone call transfers and one extremely pissed off Edward Masen, he was finally able to get in touch with Bella's assistant, Matt.

To say that Matt was friendly and cooperating would have been a lie. The little moron, as Edward lovingly named him, was persistent and continued to decline Edward's efforts to get in touch with Bella. It took him five minutes of threats and yelling over the phone to realize that the douche bag wasn't going to give him her number or whereabouts. He ended the call and promised himself that if he ever got his hands on that guy he was going to curb his ass in an American history X style.

Seeing no other option, Edward dialed his sister's number. Alice Masen was his twin and she also happened to be Bella's best friend. Even after they finished high school, the two of them remained close although they both went to different colleges. He knew that his only option to get Bella before his boss made him disappear off the face of earth was to beg Alice for her address.

"It's almost one am on a Saturday, Edward," Alice hissed. "You better have a solid reason why you're calling me."

"I'm sorry, honey," Edward apologized, sweetly, using her favorite word of endearment. He loved his sister more than anything and anyone in his life. "I just really need you to tell me Swan's number and address."

Edward heard ruffling of sheets and Jasper Whitlock's — Alice's husband — moans asking her why she was leaving their bed. He heard a click of a door and then Alice's voice, "Why do you need that?" she asked, apparently having left her bedroom.

"I have a murder victim and my boss wants her. Since her assistant will be a dead man as soon as I get my hands on his pimply, nerdy face, you're my last resort."

Alice sighed. "Bella will kill me if I gave you her address."

"Please," he begged. "Seriously, Alice my job is on the line here." His job wasn't on the line, but he knew he needed to exaggerate for effect.

"Apartment 3-A, Jackson Street №15. You will have to take her number from her, since the one I have now is her official one and apparently you can't get in touch with her on it."

"You're a doll," Edward beamed. "I love you."

"I love you, too, but hey," she said, reminding him. "It's her—"

"I have never forgotten her birthday, Alice, what makes you think I'll forget it now?" He ended the call before his sister could respond. Luckily, Jackson Street was only two blocks away from Stephenson Street. He was going to get there fast and kidnap her if he had to.

Edward rolled his car window all the way down and took out his pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and put the cigarette but between his lips. He lit the nicotine stick with a lighter, inhaled deeply and then blew the smoke out of the open window, seeing it dance around in the night under the force of the breeze outside.

Edward rested the hand that was holding the cigarette on the door, making sure to keep the smoke out of the car, before he pressed the clutch and turned the key into the ignition. The engine roared to life as he turned first gear and then pressed his leg on the accelerator, slowly releasing the clutch. He pulled out of the parking lot professionally and sped toward the address his sister had told him.

Occasionally taking a drag from his cigarette, Edward's mind travelled down memory lane. It had been almost three years since he last saw Bella. They hadn't exactly been best friends growing up, despite the fact that Alice had been Bella's friend for as long as he could remember.

There was nothing wrong with Bella. On the contrary — she had everything right about her and that was what pissed Edward off the most. He hated perfection, because it was false. Nobody was perfect. Bella had the brain to make him feel stupid every time they argued; the beauty to make his breath hitch, and the reputation of a good girl that Edward always hated. She had never been a good girl, she just never let her wild side show having her father — Charles Swan — being the sheriff of the small town they grew up in.

Edward knew her better than most people who claimed to be her friends did. He was there when she drank her first beer and when she smoked her first joint. He was the one who she gave herself to willingly several times before he finally slept with her on prom's night. Behind the good girl mask was hiding a real vixen, but as much as Edward hated it, Bella never let that side of her show.

That was what irritated him the most about her. The less significant things just made their daily life more interested.

Without even knowing they had both applied to Dartmouth, Edward and Bella had the shock of their lives when they met on campus. After high school graduation, their relationship — albeit strange — had suffered. They separated with a huge fight that not only hurt Edward's feelings, but his masculinity as well.

On the day they received their diplomas from Dartmouth, the house of cards Bella and Edward had been trying to create for the past month went crumbling down. It only took three words with eight letters and a kiss, for Edward to run away and never look back.

Tossing the butt outside, Edward shifted gears and put the car into parking across from Bella's apartment building. It was a fairly new building, painted in beige color with the exception of the people's balconies which were deep brown.

Edward stared at the premises for the longest time. If someone had told him this morning he'd have ended up in front of Bella Swan's apartment, he'd have laughed. He hadn't thought about her in a long time and he hadn't even imagined that she might be working with him on a case.

He pulled the keys from the ignition and walked out of the car, closing and locking the doors behind him. He leaned his back against his black SUV and let his eyes travel to the third floor where he knew Bella's apartment was. Blackness was covering the entire building with the exception of two windows on the fifth floor that still had the lights on. He imagined Bella curled up in her bed, probably holding the book she had been reading before falling asleep like she used to do in high school.

Remembering his boss' threats, Edward crossed the street and stood in front of the entrance of her apartment building. He placed his hands on the glass, shielding his eyes from the soft glow of the streetlight as he looked into the foyer. There was no sign of movement, or a doorman so he had no idea how he was going to walk to enter.

"Can I help you with something?" A woman asked, making Edward turn around and face her. She seemed to be in her mid-thirties, dressed in sweat-pants and a tee shirt. Her hands were filled with paper bags with the logo of the nearby 24-hour store.

Edward smiled at her and immediately offered to help her with the groceries. The woman furrowed her eyes, uncertainty rolling off her in waves. Reluctantly, she handed him two of the paper bags she was holding and mumbled a "thank you."

"I'm here to visit my cousin. I really want to surprise her, but she appears to have been asleep and I don't want to disturb her slumber. Do you think it would be possible if you let me in? I have a key for her apartment."

He didn't have a key, but he was great at opening doors with a hairpin and a credit card. Breaking into Bella's apartment wasn't going to be hard. After all he had broken into her childhood bedroom more times than he remembered. Sleeping in the bed of the sheriff's daughter was scary. In his mind he got extra points on that one.

"Oh, who is your cousin?" the woman asked, patting the pocket of her sweatpants and looking for her keys.

Edward moved to the side when the woman put the key in the lock and opened the door. "Isabella Swan," Edward answered.

"Oh, Bella," she asked delighted. "She's such a wonderful young lady."

"She is," Edward agreed with a smile. "Would you like me to help you carry the bags to your apartment? I wouldn't mind."

The woman smiled and shook her head. "I live on the first floor, it's no trouble. Thank you, though."

Edward grinned at her crookedly and placed the bags back into her open arms. He again thanked her for opening the door for him, before climbing into the elevator, who happened to be on the ground floor and pressed the button to floor three.

As soon as the doors opened, Edward immediately knew which of the three apartments was Bella's, without even having to look at the letter. The lack of shoes next to the doormat and the wild plant that was close to touching the ceiling gave her away. Bella had always hated when people stepped out of their shoes in front of the door and left them scattered around for everyone to see. She thought it was much needier if her guests used the shoe dresser.

He looked behind his shoulder to make sure that nobody was watching, before he raised the legs of his trousers and kneeled in front of the lock. Edward took out his wallet from the inside pocket of his jacket and quickly used the hairpin he held there just for cases like this one. The FBI wasn't authorized to break into houses without a warrant, but this was a trick he learned from high school. Sometimes, the Bureau didn't give agents their necessary knowledge.

Stretching the hairpin so that it could fit through the two holes where a key should be, Edward moved the pin around until he finally felt the lock give in. Bella's handle was a knob, so he had to take out his credit card and masterfully to place it between the door and the frame. Edward turned the knob and he was inside barely a minute after he started.

He opened the door slowly, peaking inside before stepping into the apartment. It was pitch black, so he couldn't quite see the interior. From what he could make out, he was in the living room. Deciding against lighting the lamps, Edward tried to focus in the darkness as best as he could.

Taking a chance with the bedroom being on the north side of the apartment, Edward made a couple of steps before tripping over high-heeled shoes. He yelped, but bit his tongue against cursing out loud. Setting his center of attraction at the floor, he furrowed his eyebrows when he saw that the shoe wasn't the only thing littering the carpet.

Walking more hurriedly toward the bedroom, he opened the door and almost laughed out loud at his over-protective brain. There he was, thinking she might be in some danger when in fact she was simply looking bored underneath the incapable hands of the man currently making love to her.

"Ungh, Bella," he moaned. "I'm coming, baby. I'm coming. Oh, God, I'm coming."

Edward cleared his throat. "Perhaps, if you stop informing her and actually do it, you'll speed the process up."

Everything unfolded rather quickly after that. Bella screamed and her face paled as if she had seen a ghost. She pushed her lover away from her, although he was still in the process of "coming."

Edward laughed out loud and ducked away from the pillow that Bella send flying in his direction. She fisted as much material of the sheets as she could in her palms before covering her body entirely.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she screeched. "Get the hell out of my bedroom, Masen. What the fuck?"

Ian was still standing there bewildered of that had just happened. It was obvious that Bella knew this man, but he had no idea who he was or what was he doing in her bedroom in the middle of the night. Ian's cock was still hard; being left high and dry wasn't how he had planned to finish the night.

"I'll wait for you in the living room," Edward announced, coughing to cover his laugh. "Nice meeting you, man." He saluted Ian and turned to step out of the room, before Bella could toss something else at him.

Edward continued to chuckle under his breath as he walked back to the living room. He felt the wall, until he found the switch and turned the lights on. Now that he wasn't concerned about waking Bella up, he could actually look at her apartment.

The colors of the walls were a soft peach color. Small coffee glass table was placed in the middle of the room on top of a rectangular red carpet. Two matching comfortable looking armchairs and an angled couch were surrounding it. Edward chose to sit on the chair closer to the door and relax for a bit, until he waited for Bella to emerge from the bedroom.

His eyes travelled to the bookshelf near the door. There were no framed photos and almost every book was medical. He found it interesting that the entire interior of her apartment was feminine, no trace of a man living here with her. He briefly thought what the champion in her bed was to her.

Edward grimaced when he allowed his eyes to continue with their exploration. On the table next to the door was a big bouquet of red roses. Bella hated roses. He didn't know if they were just a part of the reddish shade interior, or just a tasteless present from the non-coming guy.

"Give me one reason," Bella said, tying the belt of her purple satin robe. "—why I shouldn't take my scalpel and cut your testicles right at this moment."

One of his thick eyebrows rose as he looked at Bella's slim figure from head to toe. She had grown to be an even more beautiful woman than the last time he saw her. Her makeup was smudged around her eyes and her lips looked puffy, without a doubt from the passion_less_ kisses of her lover. Her hair was falling in big waves down her back, ending above her waist; a waist so feminine and curvy that gave Edward thoughts he surely shouldn't be having.

"I come bearing gifts. What kind of party-pooper do you think I am? I have a dead body for the birthday girl!"

Bella stared at him dumbfounded. "Do you jest with me right now? There are open morgues in Seattle! What gives you the right to break into my apartment, in my bedroom while I'm…" She left that trail of though linger in the air. "There are other pathologists in the Seattle area, Masen!"

"Okay, first…jest? What century do you live in, Swan? People nowadays use the phrase "are you fucking kidding with me," he corrected. "Secondly, I'm not jumping out of my skin for seeing your boy-toy's naked ass as well — next time slide under the covers. Thirdly, my bosses want you."

"I'm not in a mood, Masen. Why do they want me? Couldn't this case wait until the morning? Why is the FBI involved? Is there something interesting about this case that I should know?" Bella shot a question after question, crossing her arms. She was still beyond angry with Edward's actions, but the curiosity was killing her.

Edward chuckled and stood from the armchair. He walked toward Bella and looked down at her flustered face. "I'm not telling you anything, Swan. Get your sweet ass in some tight jeans, hide your tits with some shirt and get going. It's an interesting case, I assure you."

"I don't believe you," Bella said, challenging him. Her eyes were set on the jade orbs of the infuriating agent. He was still so beautiful; the past three years have only added to his masculinity. He was so close, Bella could smell his cologne — it was rich and musky, with a hit of cigarette smoke and cinnamon. It almost made her dizzy. "Convince me. Why should I leave my boyfriend to go with you?"

Edward leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Because, I know how to make you orgasm without even having to touch you. I bet my salary that you'll feel more excitement from cutting open that body, than you felt in your bedroom."

Bella's mouth fell open. "Not that it's any of your business, but Ian is a fantastic lover! He always takes care _very well_ of my needs."

"You're forgetting that I was the first one to make your kitty purr, Swan. You can't fool me."

Bella flushed crimson when she remembered her first time, _their_ first time. "I'm not leaving my home. If you still don't have a pathologist I'll check the body in the morning."

Edward shrugged and clicked his tongue. "I guess that's too bad for the twenty-seven year old, Jessica Stanley. She never even had the chance to marry."

"Don't try to humanize her for me, Masen," Bella warned.

"Think about her parents, Bella," Edward said gently, using her first name as a way to persuade her to come with him. If he steps back into the crime scene without "that cute brunette walking on his heels" Mr. Volturi would not be a happy man. "We found her naked. There are suspicions she was raped. Do you really want to let her body being handled by whoever pathologist was working tonight? She was strangled…we need to know exactly what happened to her and you're the only one that could tell us everything we need to know."

Bella sighed. Her big doe eyes looked up at Edward's face looking for signs of lie. She let the information he just disclosed at her sink in and she knew that there was no way she was letting go of this case without solving it.

"I'll try to get ready for about fifteen minutes. I need to grab a shower and get dressed. You can help yourself to drinks from the fridge."

Edward smirked in triumph when she disappeared from his sight. He rubbed his chin, feeling the texture of his five o'clock shadow forming over his jaw. Settling back on the armchair, he popped his legs up on the coffee table. Today had been a long day for him and it didn't appear to finish anytime soon.

Hearing someone walk into the living room, Edward found himself face-to-face with Bella's boyfriend. His tall, lean frame might have looked intimidating to someone else, but to Edward he just looked comical.

"I should kick your ass for barging in like that," Ian said with a menacing look in his eyes.

Edward raised his hands in surrender. "It was a matter of urgency, man. However, I don't think you quite know the meaning of this word."

Ian's nostrils flared. "Isabella is my girlfriend. I plan to make an honest woman of her one day, so don't let your imagination wilder around."

"An honest woman? Why does nobody speak like a person living in 2008? You and Swan both," Edward chuckled. "Don't worry your mind. I don't want her like that. I just want her capable hands to grab her scalpel and do her job."

"Is everything okay in here?" Bella asked, stepping into the room. She was dressed in a button-down black shirt and a pair of navy skinny jeans.

"Everything's peachy, Swan. Grab your stuff and let's get this show on the road." Edward jumped from the chair he was occupying and walked toward the door. He looked back when he didn't hear Bella coming after him and saw her locked into another passion_less_ kiss with her possessive boyfriend. His eyes were settled on Edward the entire time he was kissing Bella and Edward couldn't help the booming laughter that escaped his throat.

Bella rolled her eyes at Edward's antics and gave her boyfriend another peck on the lips. "Stay here. I'll hopefully be home as soon as possible. I'm sorry to ruin your plans."

"It's fine, Bella. Just come back to me and we'll finish where we left off."

Edward had to bite his tongue from commenting that where they left off wasn't a good place to be. Bella grabbed the handles of her case and slipped past him and out of her apartment. Edward caught up with her and took her bag from her hands.

"I can carry my own stuff, you know?"

"I know you can," Edward said. "I don't feel like letting you, though."

They stepped into the elevator and walked toward Edward's car in silence. The unavoidable awkwardness had settled in between them. The last time they met was a complete nightmare. Neither of them could stop themselves from thinking about it.

Edward unlocked the doors to his SUV and placed Bella's bag on the backseat, while the beautiful brunette climbed into the passenger's seat and buckled her belt. Edward circled the trunk and settled on the driver's seat, sneaking a glance in Bella's direction.

"Thank you…for doing this."

He turned the engine and drove away before Bella could even have a chance to mumble a respond.

"Tell me more about the victim? How do you know her identity?" Bella asked, turning her body toward Edward.

His eyes flickered from the road to her and back. "Yesterday, a note was delivered to the Seattle Police Department — before you interrupt me, yes, the note will be sent along with other evidence to the Medico-Legal lab. Congratulations on the promotion, by the way."

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "Continue."

"The note was some sort of a location coordinate. A date and an hour were written on it and at approximately the same time, Jessica Stanley's body ended up on Stephenson Street. She was found naked, which is why we are presuming she was raped. My boss is dying to take her fingerprints and a swab for more identification, but without your green light, our hands are tied."

"How do you know her name and age?" Bella questioned.

"We found her ID and driver's license tossed in a dumpster a few yards away from the body." Edward looked at her confused expression and asked, "What are you thinking so hard about?"

Bella clicked her tongue, before answering, "If that was a first degree murder, why the hell would the killer leave her identification behind? Usually the killers had this willful and premeditated….relationship with their murdered victims. Why would he just disclose her entire biography to the police?"

"You're creating a profile, Swan. It's too early for that. If we ever come to need this kind of service, we'll call Jasper."

Jasper Whitlock was one of Edward and Bella's closest friends. He was a criminal psychologist, working with the FBI in creating profiles of murderers.

Edward reached Stephenson Street and parked his SUV on the same spot as before. He jumped out of the car before Bella and opened the back doors to collect her forensics case. She gave him a bored look when she stepped out from the vehicle. Shaking her head, she put her hands in the back pockets of her tight jeans and walked toward the crime scene with Edward right behind her.

"Professor Swan," Mr. Volturi greeted, walking toward her to shake her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. You and your Medico-Legal lab are of great support for the Bureau and we will not be forgetting your cooperation."

Edward rolled his eyes. Mr. Volturi couldn't have cared less if this was Bella or someone else entirely. His eyes were set on the ML lab and he was ready to kiss some asses to make sure that the cases he worked on would be handled by the best.

"Mr. Volturi, the pleasure is all mine," Bella replied. "Would you like to show me where the victim is, so that my team can get started as soon as possible?"

Aro Volturi nodded impressed. "Please, follow me. I enjoy working with people who are enthusiastic about their job."

"I'd hardly call it enthusiasm, Mr. Volturi," Bella snapped. "Are we done with the chit-chat? I believe my attention here was of extreme importance — being pulled away from my own bed in the middle of the night and all."

Bella sidestepped the boss of the FBI and walked toward the victim's body. Edward's mouth was hanging open, never before having seen someone talk back like that to the boss of the Bureau.

Mr. Volturi looked at Edward, his lips set in a tight line. "I don't like her," he stated.

"With all due respect, sir, you wanted her."

"I'm beginning to realize my mistake. Stay close to her. This lady will be a handful to work with."

Edward huffed out and passed the yellow tape. Mr. Volturi didn't even have a clue.

Eight hours later, Edward was pulling his hair from the roots. Katarina Ivanova, Bella's student has been preparing Jessica Stanley's body for autopsy for the past hour. Bella had already taken all the samples she needed from the body and recruited all evidence she could before she released the body for cleaning.

The night had dragged to be longer than Edward imagined. Twenty minutes after Bella arrived on the scene, her colleagues from Smithson's did too. Dusting, taking footprints, snapping pictures from every angle and annoying the hell out of Edward with their presence.

The first thing Bella had done was to take the victim's fingerprints and give them to the FBI. Mr. Volturi's eyes sparkled like a child on Christmas morning when he was finally able to start from somewhere with the case. Edward wanted nothing more than to drive the evidence to Hoover's building, but Mr. Volturi's lack of trust in Bella's actions made him place Edward as a babysitter.

"That's my chair," Bella said, walking into her office, wearing pale blue scrubs. Her hair was pulled in a high ponytail and it swing to the sides with each step she took. "I don't let anyone sit in my chair, Masen, get your ass off it."

Edward shook his head. "I have been awake for over thirty hours, Swan. Cut me some fucking slack. I need to rest! Do you think that I don't want to go home, drink a beer and crash in bed? Stop trying to pick a fight over stupid things, such as me sitting in your goddamned chair!"

"Cranky, aren't we?" Bella mocked. "You don't get to snap at me. You dragged me out of my house while I was having sex with my boyfriend. No matter how horrible you describe your day, I win. Now get out of my chair and pick up scrubs from the cabinet to your right."

"You want me to be in the morgue while you cut her open?" Edward asked disgusted.

Bella groaned. "Are you coming or not? I can see you're bored out of your mind, so why don't you just get the scissors and cut the bullshit. Get dressed and let's go."

The authority in her voice made him smirk. Guess who turned out to be a hellcat. Bella wasn't a closet vixen anymore, it appeared. She had started to show the world her true side, the side she was hiding from everyone, but Edward. He found that extremely refreshing. Working with Isabella Michelle Swan may not be such a nightmare after all.

Ten minutes later, Edward was shifting uncomfortably from one foot to another as he looked around the morgue. The examination room was…creepy. Edward couldn't understand how Bella enjoyed working there. The walls and floor were white and sterile, covered with tiles. One of the walls was entirely covered with cold chambers. Said chambers, made Edward fell a little sick. After all, they were occupied with dead people, _cadavers_ as Bella always corrected. In the middle of the room was the examination table, now occupied by Jessica Stanley's body.

Bella was near the sink, scrubbing her hands clean with a brush. She made sure to get any dirt from between her fingernails and rinsed her hands without touching them together. Using a towel, she dried her hands and sprayed disinfectant on them, before putting on a pair of gloves.

"That's grosser than gross, Swan, and I thought my office was disgusting," Edward commented, making a face when Bella grabbed her scalpel and prepared to make the Y-incision.

Bella ignored him, focusing on Jessica's body. "She was very beautiful," Bella said. Without looking at Edward, she added, "Did you find her family?"

"We're still trying to get in contact with them."

Two hours later, Bella was closing the victim's chest. She had confirmed the Bureau's suspicions; Jessica Stanley was raped and then strangled to that with what appeared to be a baseball bat. The bruises around her neck matched perfectly with the shape and size of the wooden bat.

"I'll be releasing the body to the funeral agency tomorrow evening. If there's something you'll need, let me know beforehand."

Edward nodded and stood up from the chair he was sitting on. "Do you have any other work here?"

"Uh-uh. Katarina will take care of her now. I just need to fill in about a hundred pages of paperwork. Promotion has its positive and negative sides."

"Come with me," he said. "Let's grab a cup of coffee first. The documentation isn't going anywhere, but I might fall asleep if I stay on the same spot for a minute longer."

Bella smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She took off her gloves and a hat and tossed them in the dumpster near the examination table. They walked out of the Pathology Department and Edward tapped the letters on the door that said "_Isabella Swan, Head of the Pathology Department."_

"How many divisions are you responsible for actually?" Edward asked, once they stepped out of the Smithson's Institute and walked through the narrow path of the gardens, Bella enjoys so much.

The scent of flowers hit Bella's nose and she grinned. "Only one; if you ask how many departments I'm directing, then the answer is two — pathology and Medico-Legal lab. They both fall under the Forensics Division, as well as anthropology, entomology, the forensics reconstructions—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it. You're hot stuff," Edward said.

They both walked in silence, enjoying the nature surrounding them. The last days of summer held that melancholy for the passing sunny days, but it also had the factor of waiting for the new beginning. Once the leaves from the trees fall and leave bare branches, you just know that it's time to start over.

Sometimes the end is just a new beginning.

Bella and Edward sat on one of the benches, looking at the giant fountain in front of them. They both sipped on their coffee and were lost in their own thoughts when Edward chuckled and asked, "When are you going to brag with your doctorate, _professor_?"

"Around the time you get that _special_ title, _agent_."

Edward laughed — a sound that warmed Bella's heart — and placed his arm on the bench seat behind Bella. "Touché, Swan, touché."

* * *

I really hope you liked it. This was the first case our duo worked on together. This chapter is a new one, never before seen. Next chapter, we're picking up one year from here.

If you're not subscribed (alerted) for this story, you** won't be getting** an e-mail when a new update comes. The previous version **will not** alert you when I update this one.

_A **special** thanks to everyone that reviewed and added the story to communities, alerts and favorites. You guys make my day. :)_

**Next update: _Friday; May 11th, 2012._**


	3. Giving In To The Desires

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Doctor Isabella Swan is partnered with Special Agent Edward Masen in connection with the solving of a case about a serial killer that murders women with a specific profile. After two unsuccessful years, Bella and Edward are still not close to catching the Tracker or to being friends. What happens when Bella turns 27 and it turns out she fits his profile perfectly? Is she his next victim? And can all of this lead to something more than partnership?

* * *

**Death on Stephenson Street**

_Chapter 2: Giving In To The Desires_

**August 27th, 2009**

Isabella Swan was sitting in her office, the dimmed light from her banker lamp illuminating the papers she had been filling for the past five hours. She has been hunched over her desk for so long her joints were starting to protest. Bella tried to crack her neck to relieve some of the pressure that had built from standing in the same position for hours.

"Ungh," she moaned in discomfort and rubbed soothing circles over her smaller back. She tossed the pen she was writing with on her desk and pushed her office chair backward with her feet, stretching her long legs under the mahogany surface. Bella was feeling beat and her entire body was aching. To top her nuisance, it was also that time of the month for her. Luckily, her period would be over by the time she was set to receive her doctorates.

Bella's cell phone started to vibrate. She grunted and grabbed her Nokia N900, before answering, "Professor Swan."

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

Bella let out a humorless chuckle and leaned back further in her chair. She rested the head on the edge of the seat and closed her eyes, letting them to rest for a second. "I'm doing exactly the same as I had been doing the last time you called me. Are you bored again?"

"It's not the boredom that's troubling me actually. I wanted to call you and let you discourage me from taking my gun and blowing my brain all over the newly painted walls of my office."

Giggling, Bella said, "I guess you and me both are on the line of ending our own lives. As soon as we solve this case I'm going to Fiji. I have never needed a massage more than I need right now."

"Well, just say the words and I will rub you real good."

"Ungh, not now, Masen. My brain is not working on its full capacity and my witty comments are sorely lacking at this point." Bella opened her eyes for the first time since they started talking and glanced at the small grandfather clock on the wall opposite her desk. "Why are you still in Hoover's building at ten o'clock in the evening?"

"Mr. Volturi wanted me to write him yet _another_ report as to why, I quote verbatim, "my incompetent ass" still hasn't captured the number one most wanted criminal in Washington."

The case of Jessica Stanley wasn't the last one Bella and Edward had to work together for. After a two week investigation leading nowhere, Edward was forced to collect all evidence and put the case to rest, unsolved. Bella and Edward went back to their separate lives: Bella in Smithson's preparing for her PhDs and Edward in the Bureau continuing his training for a special agent. Everything was going back to normal, until another note arrived to the Seattle Police Department.

The FBI was alerted immediately and by default the Forensics Division at the Smithson's Institute was also in attention. Professor Swan was paged to the Hoover's building immediately. The repeating pattern of the note was disturbing and the Bureau, as well as the Seattle PD and the entire Forensics Division were standing on their toes. The last thing they wanted was to let a serial killer wander around the streets of Seattle.

More than twenty cruisers were patrolling all day around Stephenson Street. The Bureau had sent agents under cover as civilians, trying to monitor without gathering too much attention. High-definition cameras were installed on the street lamps, overlooking the entire street. Bella's team was more than willing to help the Bureau with its investigation.

Hours before midnight, Bella and Edward had a huge argument. Bella's desire to be on Stephenson Street was immediately rejected by Edward. He didn't want her anywhere near the scene of the crime, but she had disagreed with him. Why change the habit of a lifetime?

Edward had been seconds away from pulling his handcuffs and locking her to the chair she had been sitting on, when Bella pulled out the big guns. Since her department was the one who installed the high definition cameras all over the street, she threatened to tell her team to remove then just as quickly. Seeing no other choice, but to comply with her demands, Edward drove toward Stephenson Street an hour before midnight with Professor Swan on the passenger seat.

Despite the constant surveillance, another body showed up at Stephenson Street without anyone seeing anything. As soon as the victim was discovered, Bella rushed toward the scene of the crime, pronouncing the young woman dead. Bella estimated approximate time of death around three hours before the body was dumped on the street. There were no traumas indicating that the body had been tossed from a building or any height as a matter of fact. There had been no cars passing, since the Bureau cut the access to the street a day ago.

"She must have been dragged here," Bella said, shaking her head. Her pin-straight hair flew behind her as a wild wind swirled around them. A cloud of dust made everyone cover their faces and avoid а mot from getting into their eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked irritated. "Cover the body, before the weather compromises the remains. Jack, I want photographs of everything on the scene. Make sure to capture the body's position from every angle. We'll reproduce the scene back in the lab. Katarina, I want the body ready for autopsy in two hours and not a second later. Masen, get your people to swap around for evidence. I'll give you more on the victim when I complete the autopsy."

Standing up from her kneeling position, Bella patted her knees removing the dirt and dust from her black pants. She looked up to see Edward talking on the phone with someone and explaining the situation. Her eyes wandered around the street, taking in the disquietude surrounding her.

The wind blew forcefully one more time. Bella grabbed the ends of her trench coat and tied them together with the belt. It was the middle of October and the nights were getting chilly. She cursed herself for not putting a sweater underneath her coat, but she knew that Edward wasn't going to wait for her to get ready.

Bella glanced to her right for a second, but her gaze captured something that immediately brought her eyes back to the spot. It was a partial muddy shoeprint, one that didn't come from Stephenson Street. Immediately, Bella grabbed her flashlight and started following the muddy path someone had left. As further in between the building Bella walked, the fainter the prints became. Bella stopped when the trail ended into a small garden, near an apartment building close to Jackson Street.

Bella hadn't even realized she had walked almost two blocks.

Something caught her eye and she angled her flashlight toward the black leather wallet stuck in between two bushes. She made a step forward to take it, when someone grabbed her from behind, causing her to toss her flashlight to the ground. Her scream was stopped from a big palm covering her mouth and her trashing was quickly restricted by someone's strong arm.

The hands holding her tightened around her, but she never stopped fighting back. Bella saw an opportunity to extract her right hand from underneath his grip, but before she could do any damage her hand was held again. She felt hot breath on her neck which sent shivers through her entire body. Soft lips pressed themselves to her ear and she immediately let out a sigh in relief.

"Are you fucking stupid? Care to explain to me why you decided it was a good idea to start wandering around the streets when there's a killer on the loose? You have to be the biggest goddamned idiot I have ever encountered!" Edward hissed venomously.

He grabbed her by the waist and swirled her around until she was pressed to him. His much taller frame hovered over her in an intimidating stance. His green eyes were blazing with fire and Bella barely wondered if opening her mouth and walking through the flames was worth it.

Apparently it was since she spoke mockingly, "I guess the only idiot here is you. For someone with SA training you sure don't check your surroundings before you undertake any actions. What if the murderer was right in those bushes and you scared him away?"

Edward's long fingers tightened around Bella. He was fighting every cell in his body not to grab her and snap her neck in half. "There wasn't anyone here but your moronic ass. Walking away from a crime scene moment before a kill had happened, Swan, what the fuck? If Charlie was here to see you he'd beat your ass up!" Edward shook his head in frustration, pushing Bella away from him and trying not to kill her in the process. "I knew that taking you here was a bad idea. You did nothing but make troubles."

A guttural growl escaped Bella's throat. She knelt down and grabbed her flashlight before curling her small fingers around Edward's wrist. Bella pulled him toward the bushes where she saw the leather wallet before she was so rudely interrupted, and pointed the light in that direction. Sneeringly, she enjoyed Edward's expression when his eyes focused on what she found. A deep line formed in between his eyebrows as he walked further and squatted down next to wallet. He looked up at Bella, but didn't say anything. Sighing, he opened his suit jacket and pulled a pen from the inside pocket. He pushed the pen in between the wallet and opened it, glancing at the documents.

"Veronica Greene; born: August 5th, 1981. Seattle citizen," Edward sighed as he read the information from her driver's license. "Twenty-seven years old, brunette with brown eyes…I bet my salary she's single."

Bella nodded sadly. "There's a pattern, Masen. I can't be conclusive without doing the autopsy, but if she was raped as I suspect we're dealing with a serial killer."

Almost one year had passed since the first murder. The Tracker — as the media called him — has killed eleven women at the age of twenty-seven from the period September 2008—August 2009. On the fourth month, Edward was separated from him partner, Emmett McCarty and he was paired with Bella. The press conferences were terrible, especially the first one. The press bombed Bella and Edward with questions, accused them of not doing their job correctly and overall blamed them for every victim that had turned up on Stephenson Street. It was terrible, but it was also something Bella never wanted to experience again.

"Hello?" Bella heard Edward's voice through the phone. "Did you fall asleep on me, Swan?"

Bella shook her head and brought her mind back to the present. "Sorry. I was somewhere else. I guess those papers tired me out more than I thought they did."

"Why are you still in Smithson's? I thought you'd be home by now. Can't you fill the paperwork from there?"

"I can, but I don't. It's not comfortable enough and I distract myself. Here, I'm focused on the task in hand and not the fact that I forgot to take the clothes from the dryer and fold them."

Edward chuckled. "When do you plan on going home?"

"I don't know. I have to fill the last autopsy reports and I'll be done. Why?" Bella pressed the loudspeaker button on her phone and set it on the desk next to the papers. She grabbed the pen and continued to write as she saw that her phone call was closing on good ten minutes and she didn't want to waste any more time without doing anything.

"I'm almost done with this bullshit and I thought maybe you wanted to stop by the bar and get something to drink. I know I _need_ something strong!"

Bella smiled. "That sounds tempting, but I can't be hangover tomorrow. It's my last meeting with my Professors and Doctors before I get my doctorate on September 1st. They're even throwing me and Casey a cocktail party in honor."

"I can skip that, can't I? I mean I'm coming to the actual ceremony. I don't really want to dress like a penguin."

"Of course you can't skip it. You're my plus one. I need someone there to make sure I won't lose my mind and massacre everyone with my scalpel."

Edward clicked his tongue. "No, Swan I mean it. I can't be at those things."

"I remember saying the exact same thing and you bringing me to prom despite that!"

"It was prom! You would have hated it if you had missed it. If anything I did you a favor."

Bella gasped quietly as memories, clear as daylight, rushed through her mind; Edward's arms protectively wrapped around her body as they danced in the school gymnasium, his soft lips as they pressed to the shell of her ear, whispering the lyrics of the song as they danced on it. Later in the night, his hand cupping her sex, his fingers parting her lower lips before his tongue lapped on her juices like a man served with last meal. She remembered his kisses, so passionate and yet somehow needy, wanting, seeking hers in a lover's dance. Bella could almost feel his cock entering her, stretching her to fit him perfectly.

Bella crossed her legs under the desk and rubbed her thighs together, trying to relieve some of the achy need between her legs.

"Swan?" Edward asked. "You still there?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I zoned out for a minute here." Her words were forced out, stuttering the first thing that came to her mind. She prided herself to being a good liar, but she was never able to lie to Edward. This man read her like an open book.

"Uh-huh, sure," he said, catching her lie. "You'll have to work very hard to make me come to that party. Besides why should I be your plus one? I thought you'd be bringing that Ethan guy."

"Ian," Bella corrected. "We're not together anymore."

Edward sat up straighter on his seat, suddenly interested in the conversation. Bella had been dating that douche for over two years and he had no idea they had broken up. To say that the relationship Edward had with Bella didn't bother Ian would have been a lie. Ian had been very, very obvious with his dislike toward Edward and even though Bella had told him many times not to mind him, Edward always had to clench his jaw whenever he was around.

"Wow, um…should I lie and say I'm sorry, or should I say my honest opinion and jump around my office, because I'll never see his goddamned face?"

Bella chuckled. "I think you should hold off on the banquet. He still hasn't moved out and things are kind of weird. He keeps begging me to give him another chance, to give _us_ another chance, but I don't think I'm capable of that. We want different things."

"What did he do?" Edward asked, curiosity taking the best of him. If he had hurt her in any way, Edward was going to kill him, plain and simple.

"He…proposed. He had the ring and the speech, even tears in his eyes, but I said no. I can't…no I _won't_ get married, Masen. I can't tie myself to one person. My job is all I have, my entire life. I don't have time to love."

"I guess he didn't know you all that well, then," Edward said, calming her. "Everyone who knows Isabella Swan knows her dislike to all things marriage."

"No," she breathed out, suddenly overwhelmed. "No, he didn't."

They stood silent for a few minutes, nether uttering a single word, but not ending the call. Strangely, it was everything Bella needed even though she didn't realize it.

"I got to go back to filling paperwork. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Is there anyone with you? How are you getting home?"

"No, I'm alone. I have my car, Masen."

"Fuck that. You're not driving to your place alone in the late hours of the evening. I'll come and pick you up when you're done."

"No need. I probably have another two hours of work—"

Edward interrupted. "I'll be at Smithson's in an hour. Don't you even dare leaving without me! I'd spank your ass up and it won't be for sexual gratification!"

"Ew," Bella muttered, causing Edward to laugh. "Bring some juice on your way here. I'm dying for something sweet."

"You know I can give you something very sweet to taste if you'd li—"

"Goodbye, Masen!" Bella said, raising her voice before he continued with his sexual innuendo. "See you in an hour." She pressed the red button on her cell phone, before he could say another word. Bella shook her head and laughed for a second, before bringing her attention back to the job in hand.

She suddenly wished an hour had passed and Edward was already there with her.

**xxXxx**

**September 1st 2009**

"Two front row tickets for the _Stanley Cup_'s final!" Edward exclaimed, shaking his head. He had been naming things that cost less than Bella's dress for the cocktail party they were currently driving toward.

When he had walked to Bella's apartment to pick her up, he was left speechless when she opened the door, looking more glorious than he had ever seen her. The navy cocktail dress she had on complimented on her peach-colored skin perfectly. A turquoise belt was tied around her waist, exaggerating her curves. It was a gorgeous designer piece, but when Bella informed Edward about the prize she bought it on, he freaked out.

The dress was worth more money than half of his monthly salary.

"Ungh, won't you let it go?" Bella moaned, tossing her head backward. "I have to endure this dreadful evening without your constant complains. I brought you with me to keep me entertained, not bore me to death with your moaning."

"Whatever, you're crazy! You should have a bodyguard with you to guard that dress." He glanced from the road to Bella and said, "That necklace also seems quite expensive and I won't even ask about those death traps you're walking on? Dude, seriously, is your outfit less than ten thousand dollars, or not?"

Bella chuckled, but decided not to answer his question. He was already freaking out. Money weren't an issue for her at the moment. She had been well-off financially for the past two years, but that didn't mean she bought expensive clothes on daily bases. This dress, although extremely overpriced, had been her treat for a job well done.

She had received her two doctorates the day before on a ceremony she surely would never forget.

Edward pulled up the car at the Smithson's parking lot and shut the engine off. He reminded Bella to stay in the car until he got to the other side and opened the door for her. In typical Bella fashion she didn't listen and opened the door herself, meeting Edward's frustrated glance as he held out his hand for her to take. Their hands fit like two pieces of puzzle. Bella's smoky makeup'd eyes looked at Edward's green irises and she smiled when she saw the look of absolute amazement they held.

"Despite the prize," Edward said, smiling. "You look stunning."

"Thank you," she uttered, stepping away from the passenger's door and allowing Edward to close it behind her.

The early evening hours of the hot September night held serenity Bella never thought she'd experience in the big city. Back in Forks, the quietness and the stillness of the forest were something she encountered daily, but here, in Seattle, it was new and foreign, almost magical.

The party the Smithson's Institute decided to throw in Bella's honor was held in the gardens she loved so much. As she and Edward walked past the enormous fountain she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with everything that had happened this past year, this past month, this past week.

Edward held her trembling chin in between his fingers and tilted her head backward, looking deeply into her eyes. A deep line formed in between his brows as he saw her beautiful cinnamon pools swim with unshed tears.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern laced with curiosity. He had no idea why on earth would she want to cry.

Bella chuckled once, her straight, white teeth biting into her bottom lip. "I guess those are happy tears, because never in my life had I been this exultant and content with every aspect of my career. I have everything I ever wanted."

Edward couldn't help but feel sadness for her explanation. She had held onto her professional development so much she had forgotten what life was all about: smiles and frowns, happiness and sorrow, laugh and tears, love and hate, but most of all — a person who one can share it with.

"What about love?" he asked.

"Love is overrated," she said, dismissively. "Love is blind and I love seeing things tridimensional; love is about understating, and you know how big-headed I am; love is worth losing everything, but I sure won't put everything on the line for love."

Deciding against commenting, Edward moved back to Bella's side and grabbed her hand in his. He curled her fingers around her elbow and escorted her to the party. Cheers and applause sounded over the soothing music as Bella stepped forward. She smiled and got engaged in a conversation almost immediately. Her eyes looked back to Edward with an apologetic look on her face. He waved her off and pointed toward the bar, telling her where he would be the entire time.

Two hours later Edward was having the biggest debate of his life. One of Bella's colleagues, a _squint_ as Edward called them, had been trying to force his opinion, using science to show Edward just how wrong he was. Edward was only a sentence away from pulling out his gun and filling the squint's brain with lead, when Bella grabbed his hand and saved him from the torture he had been enduring for the past twenty minutes.

"Honest to God, Swan, if one more dork decides that speaking with me will be a good idea, I'll—"

"Punch, shoot, crucify, torture someone? Trust me I'm seconds away from helping you. If I have to fake one more smile, or falsely compliment of someone's toupee I'll go nuts."

She brought the champagne glass she was holding to her lips and drank the sparkly fluid in one gulp. "I need more of those."

Edward chuckled and grabbed one glass from a waiter's tray as he passed by. "There you go."

As soon as Bella downed another glass, she shook her head. "I can't stay here anymore. This champagne can't get me drunk enough. I need to celebrate the way I want to and a pretentious party it's not it." Tossing the glass in the mowed grass Bella turned to Edward with determination written all over her features. "Get me out of here."

Smirking, he agreed immediately. "I was waiting for that sentence. I have to say I missed you."

Furrowing her eyebrows Bella said, "I've been here."

"No," Edward objected. "I missed the bad girl you're keeping locked in yourself. That's the Bella I like."

A spark deep into her eyes quickly turned into a fire. Bella's face hardened as she grabbed Edward's tie and brought his face closer to hers. "We don't have a motorcycle."

Chuckling, he said, "Never stopped us before."

Bella tossed her shoes away from her feet and giggling took Edward's hand and trying not to gather too much attention pulled him in between some bushes. Like a couple of teenagers sneaking out of their house after midnight, they laughed as they almost tripped several times. As soon as they stepped on the parking lot again, Bella let herself enjoy the evening for the first time. She raised her hands above her head and swirled around in circles, celebrating her success with a childlike happiness.

"Where to?" Edward asked, touching her shoulders to stop her from circling around.

Bella laughed, the champagne she had drank obviously having intoxicated her. Edward hoped she wouldn't feel sorry for anything she did tonight, because that was the girl he did crazy things with in high-school: the same one who almost fell from her roof after smoking her first joint, the same one that let him see her breasts when they were only fourteen, the same one who he kissed and touched and made love to.

She was the only girl who he ever brought to his meadow. The only girl who he never stopped thinking about.

"First, we go to a liquor store, then — your place."

He didn't need to be told twice. Walking up in front of her he bended down slightly and allowed her to jump on his back, since she wasn't wearing any shoes. A giggle echoed around them as Bella collided with Edward's back, hopping on his back with much more strength than needed and almost send them flying forward. Edward was able to hold her in place as he started walking toward his vehicle.

Twenty minutes later, an irritated Edward and an obnoxiously loud singing Bella walked past the doors of his apartment. Ever since they left the liquor store, Bella hadn't stopped screeching in the car. The alcohol she consumed at the party obviously was taking control over her rational thinking.

The door to Edward's apartment opened and Bella pushing her partner aside, walking into the living room. Her eyes roam around the big, spacious room that undoubtedly took more than two thirds of the apartment's space. Looking to her right she saw a small counter, separating the kitchenette from the enormous living room she was in.

Bella continued to take in the décor. The walls were painted in creamy white color, but the furniture and the interior itself were more than mismatched. His apartment very much reminded her of his dorm room from college.

"Typical bachelor pat," she commented, giggling. "Is there pizza boxes stashed under your bed or, HEY," she said, raising her voice at the end of the sentence. She turned back to look at Edward with chastising look on her face. "Why is it that I'm only commenting this now? We've been partners for almost a year and this is the first time I'm actually seeing your apartment!"

Edward shrugged. "You never said you wanted to." He tossed the keys to his apartment on the couch and closed the door behind him.

"Humph." Bella let out as she started pulling bobby-pins from her hair and letting it fall loose, tress by a wavy tress down her back. She continued walking around the living room, looking at various tobacco, hockey, beer, cars and guns posters that were placed on Edward's walls. While she was doing her observation, Edward undressed from the uncomfortable suit he was wearing and put on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt.

"Hey Doctor," Edward yelled from the bedroom. "Do you want a pair of sweats to change into?"

"I'm fine," Bella replied absent-mindedly. Her attention was entirely focused on the framed photograph she was holding in her hands. To her great surprise it was her who was pictured on the day she and Edward graduated from Dartmouth. Bella was holding her toga in her hands, only her hat placed on her head, although tilted to the side. Edward was behind her, already dressed in his respectable black graduation attire. His arms were encircling Bella's waist from behind as his chin was resting on her shoulder, his nose touching right under her collarbone. The picture radiated happiness and Bella briefly wondered why she never saw it before.

Bella startled herself as she heard Edward's voice yell from the bedroom again, this time asking her to cut the lemons for the tequila they had bought, while he was busying himself in the bedroom. She placed the photo back on its rightful place before walking to the kitchenette.

As she washed and cut lemons to slices, her mind was drifting back to her graduation. She remembered it as if was yesterday. The protection she felt as she drifted off in Edward's arms the previous night, the gentle way he kissed her in the morning before promising her to speak with her after they received their diplomas. Her heart started beating fast, hurting and pumping blood painfully, as his rejection afterward replayed in her mind.

"What's got you so concentrated?" Edward asked from behind her, causing Bella to lose her focus and cut her finger with the knife.

"Shit," she hissed as she brought her finger to her eye lever to inspect the cut. It wasn't deep by any means, but a tiny drop of blood was starting to collect around the small incision. She tried to bring her finger to her mouth to suck the blood from it, but before she wrapped her lips around it, Edward took her hand in his and kissed her finger, licking off the small portion of red liquid gathered there.

He winked at her as he dropped her hand. "My mother always told me that if someone kissed your boo-boo all better, it heals faster. Now, grab the salt and the lemons and let's get drunk."

Calming her franticly beating heart, Bella took the white porcelain plate she had cut the lemons in and wrapped her fingers around the salt shaker, before walking after Edward to the living room couch.

Edward set the bottle they had purchased as well as several shot glasses in front of him. He filled two of them and by the time Bella set the plate and the salt on the table, he was already pushing one of the glasses in her hand.

"I believe that congratulations are in order," Edward said, smiling as he turned his body slightly in Bella's direction, his glass lifted in the air for a salute. "I can't say that I've always known I'd be saying this, because I always thought you didn't have the strength to pursue your dreams like that. I knew you were smart enough to rule the world, but you didn't have the courage. I want to raise a toast for that…for your courage and strength, Swan. Good job, partner."

Bella's smile was so wide it caused wrinkles to appear around the corners of her eyes. She clicked her glass with Edward's before licking her hand and pouring some salt over it. As soon as she saw Edward had done the same she winked at him and licked the salt off her hand. Immediately she downed the shot and grabbed a slice of lemon, sucking the juice from it. She squeezed her eyes shut as the bitter taste danced around her tongue.

"I'll drink you under the table," Edward declared, pouring more tequila into their cups.

True to his words, half an hour later Bella was laughing uncontrollably. Her eyes were red and her words were slurred, but that didn't stop her from blabbering without seizing. Even though he wasn't as drunk as Bella, Edward was getting there fast. He was already beyond tipsy.

"Oh, God," she laughed. "What about that time Alice walked in on us fighting and she thought we were making out. I don't think I ever explained myself this much to my father."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows, trying to recall the memory. He and Bella had their downs more than their ups growing up. To ask him to pinpoint one was as impossible as making him count the sand in Sahara.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." He poured two more glasses and tossed the now empty bottle away from him. He handed one to Bella and waited for her to click her glass against his.

"Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed, putting her drink on the table. "We were working on this stupid Biology project Mr. Molina had made us do. We were arguing about the stages of mitosis when you decided to open the textbook and prove yourself right. I knew I was right and I wanted to be the first to check it, but you wouldn't give me the book. I tried to grab it from you, but accidentally ended up in your lap just as Alice walked in.!"

"Doesn't ring a bell," he said, bringing his drink to his lips.

Bella groaned, "I was sitting like this." She lifted her legs from under the table and quickly sat astride Edward, startling him and making him spill his drink on his shirt. Bella giggled as a little drop slid down his chin. The atmosphere around them suddenly changed. It wasn't as playful anymore. An electric current waved them over, drowning them in growing lust. Biting her lip, she leaned forward and licked the tequila off slowly, sensually. Her lips were just an inch from his, breathing the same air. His hands held onto her slender waist and teasingly started caressing her back.

"Do you think about it?" Bella breathed, her lips touching his with every word she uttered.

"Every time I jack off," he confessed. He was way past feeling embarrassed, way past caring about overstepping boundaries. His mind had taken the night off, leaving only his instincts. "I think about your tight pussy every time I rub my dick, Bella."

Embarrassingly loud moan passed Bella's lips. She captured Edward's mouth with her own, probing her tongue past his pink, soft lips immediately. He took everything she gave him, pulling her body closer to her. Needy sounds echoed around his living room as Bella rubbed her lace-covered pussy over his prominent erection.

He stopped kissing her lips only to lavish her cheeks and neck with the same attention. Bella grabbed handfuls of his hair as she pushed his face closer to hers, wanting more, needing him. Panting, she grabbed onto his neck when she felt his lips sucking on the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

Leaning back on the couch, Edward raised his head slightly, biting hard onto Bella's lower lip. Pressing her lips closer to his, Bella kissed him back, stroking his tongue with her own.

"I want to fuck you," he whispered against her mouth and pushed his hips into her center to show her just how aroused her was. "I want to fuck you right now."

Bella sneaked her fingers under the hem of his neckline and scratched him, leaving red marks from her nails all over his back. "Take your shirt off," she commanded, slipping away from his arms. She kissed his chin, flicking her tongue where her lips have passed. She lifted herself away from him for a second, leaving him enough space to discard his tee before diving in for more.

Her hands travelled up and down his strong arms, squeezing slightly when she had them curled around his biceps. Instinctively, Edward clenched his muscles and Bella groaned when she felt the relief. She left open mouthed kisses all over his chest, grazing her teeth across his nipples. Guttural groans escaped Edward's lips as he tried to bring his hand down to his crotch and relieve some of the pressure.

Seeing this, Bella pushed his hands away and shook her head. "I'm headed this way."

"Oh, fuck," he moaned, feeling Bella's fingers dipping into the valleys between his abs. Bella had always liked her men strong and although Ian had been muscular, but lean, Edward was build like a Greek statue. The training the Bureau was enforcing on their agents was very much appreciated by her.

As soon as she reached his jeans, Bella worked the button with ease. She pulled the zipper down teeth by teeth, agonizingly slow. She gasped when she felt Edward's hands pushing her away and letting his fingers push down the offending material. To Bella's great surprise she was immediately met with Edward's hard shaft instead of the boxer-clad crotch she expected.

He took a hold of his cock and pumped it a few times, making him moan out loud. A series of profanes echoed around the room, before Bella let her frustration take over.

"I said I was headed that way," she slapped his wrists away, grabbing a hold of his hard and long length. He wasn't overly endowed, but definitely bigger than Ian's. Deciding against foreplay, she kissed the head of his cock and soon after that took him deep into her mouth.

"Fuck. Damn. Shit," Edward cursed, burring his fingers into Bella's hair. He held her head in place and slowly started thrusting in and out of her mouth. He had always liked being in control, but on the other end, so did Bella. She raised a disapproving eyebrow in his direction.

"Please, please, baby," he begged. "Suck harder. Just…ungh…just suck…_harder_."

Bella did her best to relax her throat once she decided to let him run the parade…for now. She worked twice as hard, taking breaths from her nose whenever he thrust out of her mouth.

"Fuck no," he demanded. "Keep your eyes on me. Watch me watching you fuck your mouth. It's…Jesus…it's such a fucking hot sight."

Unable to stop herself any longer, Bella reached between her legs and pushed her thong to the side, letting her fingers slip past her lips and rub her already moist and swollen flesh. She moaned as she let two of her fingers slip easily into her opening, flexing them and pulling them in and out of her.

"Move to the side," Edward said, pulling out of her hot wet mouth. He surrounded her with his hands, bringing her closer to him. His hungry lips found hers again and he frantically kissed her. As soon as Bella was sitting on her knees next to Edward's body on the couch, she went back to work on his dick. One of her hands cupped the sack of his balls and gently stroked his scrotum, causing him to toss his head backward.

Having a blowjob given to you by a doctor had its benefits.

Edward used both of his hands to hitch the skirt of her dress up and around her waist, snapping the material of her thong in two with a couple rough pulls. "Fuck," he hissed when he encountered her wet flesh. At first he only rubbed at her clit in circular motions, but as soon as he felt Bella humming around his cock, he pushed two of his fingers in.

Her pussy squeezed his fingers so good, he was yet again brought down by memories of the past.

Stroking, licking, pushing in and pulling out. It didn't take long for Bella to shake with the force of her orgasm soon after that. Edward, who was on the edge of his own volcanic release, stopped her yet again and cupped her face in his hands, before instructing, "Bedroom. Now."

The remaining clothes they had on were shred and scattered around the living room floor. Bella never let go of her partner's soft, bruised lips for one second. Unable to hold it until they reached the bedroom, though, Edward caged her in between his hands in the nearest wall of the apartment, before taking a hold of her butt and lifting her up slightly. Taking notice of the direction he was heading, Bella jumped slightly up, helping him out. His hands remained firmly on her ass, while her legs hanged freely around his hips.

Supporting them with one hand, Edward grabbed his cock with the other and pumped it a couple of times. He pushed the head of his length in between her lower lips and slowly dragged the tip up and down her center, coasting it in her arousal.

"I don't have a condom," he informed. Why would he? The last time he was with a woman was over two months ago and everyone knew how that ended up. He didn't think he was going to survive the embarrassment of taking a random woman to Bella again and ask her to be present when the girl took a pregnancy test.

Having only one female friend wasn't good in situations as such.

"Are you clean?" she asked, hovering with her lips over his.

"Yes."

"You'll pull beforehand," she said and pushed her waiting pussy into his cock. A couple adjustments later and he slipped inside her.

They both moaned as his dick stretched her in the most delicious way possible. Having him back inside her was a little uncomfortable, because he was much larger than Ian, but in the same time – he was perfect. She didn't know what it was exactly, but at that time she didn't dwell on it.

"Ready?" he asked, kissing her jaw line.

"Yeah," he breathed out and rocked several inches up the wall as Edward thrust into her. He kept the same pattern of needy pushes and pulls, making Bella crazy with need. Bella saw stars. It wasn't something she hadn't experienced before, but now that the initial discomfort of having her virginity taken only seconds prior was gone, she was able to fully enjoy being under the capable hands of Edward.

"So much better than prom," she moaned out, fluttering her eyelashes as the sensation became too much.

Edward grunted. "You haven't seen anything yet."

He just trusted harder.

Their heartbeat increased, both of their bodies were covered in sweat. Edward's living room echoed with the grunts and moans of pleasure. Kisses. Licks. Bella's nails digging into Edward's back, leaving angry trails. Edward's mouth leaving small mark on her neck, her breasts.

They didn't stop.

Couldn't stop.

The satisfaction was too much.

"Ungh, fuck…I'm cumming," Bella hissed, grabbing onto Edward's shoulders for added leverage and pushed into him harder. Edward removed one of his hands from the wall and rubbed her clit furiously, unmerciful, pushing her over the edge and into the sea of immense bliss.

"Fuck," Edward pulled out of her as soon as he felt his own orgasm starting. He pumped his fist, sending streams of pleasure all over Bella's stomach and down her legs. The sounds that left his lips were more than Bella could take, and she kissed him with feverish need, all while he rode off the waves of his orgasm.

Several minutes passed and they both tried to catch their breaths. The work out they had done was causing the alcohol to slowly leave their system. Bella's hand was resting on Edward's sternum, her breathing labored, but the feeling of embarrassment was overwhelming her suddenly.

Did she really use her partner for a rebound fuck?

"I…have to go," she stuttered, slipping away from his hands and quickly gathering her dress, struggling to put it back on.

Edward kept his eyes trained on the wall, his teeth gritting together as his fists clenched and unclenched, trying to submit his anger. "Is this the moment when you tell me what we just did was a terrible mistake? You have a history of that, you know?"

Bella looked around the room and let her lower lip tremble. This was definitely not the way she pictured her night. "I'm sorry," she said, putting her shoes on and leaving Edward yet again, alone.

She just hoped their relationship didn't suffer from it all.

* * *

**Long AN: I apologize for skipping two weeks of updates. The short version is exams, an earthquake and prom (which is today). I was too overwhelmed with everything and I found factual mistakes in this chapter that didn't go with the rest of the story and I had to sit and compare them both - something I didn't have the time to do. Next chapter will be on Friday again.**

**Oh, and we're back in the present. :)**


	4. Looking After Her

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Doctor Isabella Swan is partnered with Special Agent Edward Masen in connection with the solving of a case about a serial killer that murders women with a specific profile. After two unsuccessful years, Bella and Edward are still not close to catching the Tracker or to being friends. What happens when Bella turns 27 and it turns out she fits his profile perfectly? Is she his next victim? And can all of this lead to something more than partnership?

* * *

**Death on Stephenson Street**

_Chapter 3: Looking After Her_

**Present Time:**

Edward couldn't fall asleep that night. Was it from the scary moans Bella made while sleeping or from his own nightmares, he couldn't tell. That note had him pretty shaken up. The image of a panicked Bella — terror written all over her face — alarmed him, but not as much as the actual threat hanging over them. He couldn't get the image of a hanging noose being knotted and readied for Bella.

Clenching his eyes shut, Edward wrapped his hands tighter around Bella's frame, afraid that if he loosened his grip even slightly, he'd lose her. He found himself clenching his fists several times that night. Bella's head has been resting on his sternum ever since she finally drifted off after crying herself to sleep. Her small hand was hugging his waist and her leg was thrown over his.

Edward kissed her head for what seemed like a millionth time that night. Her small body felt so good being in his embrace. The odor coming from her hair was almost dizzying; a mix from fresh laundry and freshly mowed grass. Briefly he wondered if it was her shampoo that gave her hair that smell, or if it was something else.

A weird feeling settled within him. He had been with her, in her, filling her, making her beg for him twice now, but he never actually held her in his arms afterward. She had always been so quick to leave, to regret everything that had happened, he never had the chance to caress her body while she was dreaming something in a place far, far away.

To say that their last encounter left them in good relations would have been a lie. After an extremely awkward morning after, where Bella kept avoiding his gaze and spoke less than ten words for an hour, Edward got fed up. The extreme annoyance and hurt he felt from being left the way he was after sex reached its breaking point. He had been cranky all morning, tightening his fingers around the steering wheel unnecessarily, gritting his teeth together and talking back at everyone who dared to speak to him. Seeing Bella in the middle of the day made things even worse. Her obvious embarrassment sent him over the edge and resulted in a fight neither of them ever expected. When Bella left his apartment in tears in the middle of the night, he knew things would never be the same between them…and for the best part of seven months — he was right.

The dawn started breaking, but the thick quilt of clouds obscured the sunrays from passing, leaving the morning dark, grey and cloudy. The weather threw more cold water on Edward's disheartened mood. He had drifted off to sleep several times that night, but even his slumber didn't bring him a momentarily comfort. Sleeping with one eye open was more tiring than actually staying awake at night.

Bella stirred in his arms and his wrapped them more securely around her. He didn't want her to wake up yet. There were too many bad things that haunt her. If he could save her from problems for at least a couple more hours, he was going to do it.

Edward sighed and yet again pressed his lips to her forehead. Unbeknown to him, Bella was already awake and felt the way his kiss lingered on her skin. Her eyes remained firmly closed though, relishing the warmth and feeling of protection she felt being held by him.

Two years had passed quickly, but yet many things had changed. The annoyance and constant bickering had lessened, giving space to the smiles, the touches, the friendship and feelings neither of them wanted to feel. Feelings they both had suffered from. Feeling, they protected their hearts against.

One of his hands caressed the length of her arm. Bella scooted closer to him and buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in the scent of his cologne: musky, woody and spicy. Bella let out an involuntary moan and fluttered her eyelashes, touching the soft skin on Edward's neck like the wings of a delicate butterfly.

Edward tensed. Bella was waking up and he didn't know what to expect, especially since yesterday's events. She never broke down like this before, matter in fact she never broke down, period. Isabella Swan was one of the strong-willed females he knew and he was working in a building full of female agents. Edward had only seen her cry a handful of times and most of them were unbeknown to her.

The seventh victim of the Tracker was Irina Denali: a Russian woman, who had come to the States with a work visa. A missing person report was filed by her roommate, Tanya, when she didn't come home from work on March 10th, 2009. The description of Irina immediately caught the FBI's attention. The report filed by Tanya was sent to Agent Masen, but while he was trying to locate Irina's kidnapping whereabouts, a note was delivered in the police department.

Bella had been surrounded by paperwork from the Institution and was unable to attend to the crime-scene with Edward like she always did. Agent Masen as well as what seemed to be the entire Bureau, had been on Stephenson Street two hours before midnight, checking the surroundings and looking for clues under trees and rocks, but coming back empty. Surely, the body showed up at midnight, tossed in a dumpster close to the corner of Stephenson Street and 5th. The psychologists, in charge with Dr. Jasper Whitlock, concluded that the murderer was getting overly cautious, not daring to actually leave his victim's bodies in the middle of the street like he used to.

Irina's body had been noticeably different. Usually, the Tracker left his victim naked, but Irina he had dressed in a lab coat. Immediately, this fact drew the profilers' attention, but not as much as the picture Edward found placed in between the victim's fingers. Edward almost felt sick when he looked at the photo and saw that it was Bella and he pictured on it, dancing on prom.

That was when it became personal.

After the profilers concluded that it was a serial killer the Bureau was dealing with, a press-conference was held to inform the society of a potential danger. The questions the reporters asked, laced with hints of accusation left Bella in a state of shock as soon as the press-conference ended. She never knew people could be so mean for something she literally had no power of.

The citizens knew that Bella and Edward were in charge of the case and it didn't help that the damned reporters always snooped around for the latest news. He had known that the Tracker was also aware of who were the main investigators were on his case. What he hadn't known though, was the fact that Bella was at his gunpoint.

Edward had never thought about it before. He had never put two and two together. Bella was almost perfect for his profile. Of course back then she had only been twenty-five and not in danger, but still she had chocolate hair and eyes, and in a year and a half, perfect for the Tracker.

Edward had hidden the photo from the report he gave Bella. He hadn't wanted her to worry without an actual reason.

They had brought Irina's body into the morgue hours after she had been found. Bella of course had bitched at Edward for not calling her sooner about the lab coat the victim was dressed in. Since this was a big new development, several agents were called in on an immediate conference in Hoovers building. Edward, being the lead investigator on the case, was one of the members whose presence was required. As much as he didn't want to leave Bella alone at the morgue, he had no other choice.

Edward drove back from the conference tired and angry at Mr. Volturi. Having been nowhere near capturing the Washington's number one criminal had caused people from higher rank to call and push the agents, making them do their job better. It had been the middle of the night where Edward walked through the corridors of the Forensics Department and heard Bella's quiet sobs. Peaking inside, his heart broke when he saw her kneeling next to the victim's body and promising her over and over again she was going to catch her killer and make him pay. He never told her that he saw her, but he had one question on his mind whenever a new victim appeared.

How long was it going to be until Bella broke down completely?

Shaking his head, as if it was going to erase the memory, Edward looked down at Bella's face and to his surprise found her red, puffy from crying eyes staring back at him. He cleared his throat and looked up at the ceiling, avoiding her eyes.

"Hey," she breathed out, her voice weak and small: like a small scared child's.

Edward nodded once and responded with the same greeting. "How are you holding up?"

Shrugging, Bella moved her body away from his and added distance between them. Things were starting to get awkward, especially since she couldn't stop feeling the tingling on her forehead where his lips had kissed her. "I," she started, but then cleared her throat and voiced more firmly, "I didn't mean to break down on you like this. I really don't know what got over me last night."

"You were scared, Swan. It was the normal reaction to the situation we found ourselves into. Nobody is going to judge you, or think you're weak. Besides," he said, finally looking at her and giving her a small smile. "You're my partner. If I don't look after you, who will?"

Laughing slightly, Bella closed her eyes and felt her head pounding. Every time when she cried, her head started to hurt a lot and given last night's events she was going to have a headache all day today.

"Can I use your bathroom? I can't be too presentable right now and I need to get to the morgue as soon as possible. I left last night before I could exam the body and that was very unprofessional of me."

"You do look a mess, but it's not as bad as you think it is. You know where the bathroom is, I'll go start some coffee and then we can leave."

Nodding, Bella moved away from him and off the bed. In all of the stress last night she had forgotten to remove her shoes and now her feet were killing her. She made her way to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Looking at the vanity mirror, she sighed when she saw her reflection. She would need concealer for sure. The small amount of makeup she had on last night was smudged underneath her eyes. Her appearance very much resembled one of a girl walking home in the morning after a drunken night. Bella adjusted the water and brought her palms underneath the spray, filling her hands with water. She brought her head down and washed her face as best as she could without having her makeup remover tissues here.

She felt awful. Her head was hurting, her nose was running and her eyes looked as big as saucers from the bluish circled underneath her brown orbs. She had curled and sprayed her hair with fixing spray the night before, so her hair looked like a bird's nest. Bella took the rubber band from her wrist and made a loose bun at the nape of her neck. Rubbing her eyelids again, she sighed when she saw she wasn't going to make herself more presentable and went to join Edward in the kitchen.

While she was in the bathroom, Edward dressed himself in a pair of jeans and a Dartmouth hoodie. He had problems waking up without his morning run, and with Bella occupying the bathroom he couldn't even take a shower.

Bella emerged from the bathroom and found Edward next to the coffee maker, pouring coffee into two big mugs. He heard her coming and lifted his head to look at her.

"You look better," he said matter-of-factly.

"I feel like shit," she answered just as blankly.

Edward nodded. "Here's your coffee—milk, no sugar. I still don't know how you drink your coffee without sugar," he said, shaking his head.

"Don't ever ruin coffee with sugar and love with marriage," she quoted.

"Yeah, that's bullshit. Do you really thing that you can ruin love with marriage? Marriage is exactly the declaration of love: bonding you to the perfect person for life and all."

"Masen, it's the year 2010. 95% of marriages end up in divorce. Nowadays people marry for money and fame, not for love."

"Not all," he murmured, annoyed.

"Oh, so you want to marry out of love?" Bella asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Of course I do." Edward sounded offended.

Bella snorted. "You sure as hell look hard for the love of your life, jumping from bed to bed and adding more names to your long, long list."

"Oh, no," Edward interjected, shaking his head. "I'm not even going to go there with you. The way _I_ live my life is none of _your_ goddamned business, Swan. That's the final time I'd say this."

Raising her hands up in surrender, Bella mumbled something too quiet for Edward to hear and grabbed one of the mugs he had placed in front of her. She held the warm porcelain in between her palms, just staring at the swirling liquid inside. The milk had painted the coffee in a lighter color, something that couldn't stop bothering her when she was little. She didn't know how or why it happened, so she had to bother Esme — Edward's mother and also a professional chef — for an explanation. As soon as she had one, she was calm again. The mystery didn't bother her anymore and it didn't irritate her every time she saw a glass filled with coffee and milk.

Bella thrived for the same comfort now, almost twenty years later. The difference was that the mystery she was dealing with was more than something Esme Masen could explain to her.

A deep line formed in between Bella's eyebrows. "What's got you so concentrated?" Edward asked, taking a sip from his mug.

Bella shook her head and shrugged. "I'm wondering — and before you stop me and tell me how immature and reckless my actions would be and how exposing myself to this kind of danger is crazy and you'd never allow it — if maybe we set some kind of a trap and I'm the bait—"

"Fuck no!" Edward interjected, raising her voice. "Get that thought immediately out of your head, Swan. You will not be let in any close proximity to this guy. My words last night weren't silence filler; you will not be leaving my side. How can you be so careless about your own safety?"

"I'm not careless about my self-preservation, Masen—"

"Are you trying to be funny right now? You never put yourself first! Your personal hierarchy is so messed up. With you it's others," He motioned with his palm above his head, "lost puppies, homeless people, all kinds of other crap and then you." He finished motioning with his palm in front of his abdomen.

Rolling her eyes, Bella said, "You're wrong! I have a professional FBI training, Masen. Have you forgotten the amount of self-defense classes I had to take just to calm my father's conscience? I won't even start on the cups and medals I have in martial arts. I can take care of my own self. I'm not scared of the Tracker."

"Yeah, that's right you shook with tears last night…because you weren't scared."

"First, that was the initial shock taking the better of me. Second, you're a complete bastard for trying to use that against me just to prove a point."

Edward closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. What should he do now? What he wanted obviously wasn't right. He wanted to grab her and shake her so hard, until she finally realizes how stupid her actions were. Another part of himself, though was whispering to him that she had a point.

Bella was a fighter. She stood her ground and would never fall on her back. Edward knew the murders cut her deep. New bodies were found every month and neither one of them was able to find any clues.

"You're not going to be a lure. That's not going to happen."

Raising an eyebrow in challenge, she placed her hands with the palms down on his counter and smirked. "I will speak to Mr. Volturi. I know he'll be more than happy to side with me especially after the Tracker was the one who took his daughter away from him."

Three months ago, Jane Volturi — Chief Aro Volturi's daughter — was declared missing after her car was found driven into Arbor Lake. Being the Chief's daughter, the case was put with a top priority within Hoovers building. Smithson's Institute was also standing on their toes, but for an entirely different reason: Jane Volturi's physical description, age and marital status were fitting the Tracker's preferences. However, nobody — not even the big-mouthed Doctor Isabella Swan — dared to point the connection.

On the thirteenth, everyone's fears ended up being true. Jane's body was tossed in different places all over Stephenson Street. Later, the autopsy Bella performed on her concluded that she was raped and dismembered post-mortem.

After Jane's funeral, Aro stepped away from his chair for two months to deal with the loss of his only child. Only recently he manned up and took the director's post in Hoover's building again.

Edward snorted. "Volturi hates your ass. The only reason you're still around is because he's partial to the Medico-Legal lab you're responsible for. He has made his dislike for you known. Don't try to act surprised with me."

"Why do you want to stop me from doing this? I'm trained, Masen. I can scratch him and pull on his hair, take some evidence somehow—"

"And you'll fucking die in the process," Edward yelled, slamming his hands down on the counter. "I'm not fucking messing around with you. You will not be leaving my side and you sure as hell won't be used as living bait!"

Taking a calming breath, Edward continued. "Swan, you're not thinking clearly, you're saying stupid things and you're simply pissing me off. Wait for me for half an hour, then we'll go to your place, you'll have your shower and we'll go to the morgue, okay?"

"Fine," Bella breathed out, obviously tired with the argument.

"I'll be in and out in ten minutes. There's extra coffee left in the maker, you can refill if you want.

Less than five minutes later, Edward informed Bella he was stepping in into the shower and that she might want to gather her belongings now, since he was going to be quick. She didn't even bother to turn and look at him, still pissed for their previous argument. They both had very strong personalities and this clash of opinions wasn't something new for either of them.

It was something from their daily life.

Bella waited to hear the water running before she stood up from the sofa, collected all of her belongings and rushed out the door. She wasn't going to be guarded by Edward at all times. She needed some free time to herself and he was going to hate to accept that, regardless of what he wanted.

Once she exited his apartment building, she made her way to the street and stopped a cab. Telling him the address, she put her head on the passenger's window and closed her eyes. She didn't want to sleep; she just wanted to close her eyes and enjoy the silence she so desperately needed.

Her silence was disturbed by the ringing of her cell phone. She was impressed by the quick shower Edward took. She thought she'd at least be close to Stephenson Street before he called her.

Glancing at the cell phone screen, Bella smiled when she saw that it wasn't Edward who was calling her, it was Rosalie.

"Hello," she answered, leaning her head at the window again.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Rosalie sang, making Bella chuckle. "I heard about the note…how are you holding up?"

"Wow, you're fast. I thought you'd at least give me a minute before bombing me with the sensitive questions."

"You know we won't let him touch you, right? Emmett can't wait to get his hands on that asshole. He was so angry when he heard last night—"

"I bet you had amazing angry sex, then," Bella joked. She and Edward were the only ones who knew about Rose and Emmett's relationship. If the Bureau found out about them, they'd be separated faster than a speeding bullet.

"That I had." She laughed. "But I mean it, Bella. You're not alone."

"I know that, thanks."

"How is Edward dealing with everything?"

"Umm…he freaked out and forbid me to go out alone."

Rose laughed. "Typical. However, he's right this time. Where are you anyway?"

"In a cab going home."

"Home? At this time? Where did you spend the night?" Rose asked, intrigued by the answer.

"Edward, I mean in his apartment." Bella answered.

"Really?" Rose sang again. Bella could swear she _heard_ the smirk forming on her face. "And did you sleep in his bed?"

"I did, but nothing sexual happened. Stop acting like a teenager. He hugged me while I slept, that's all."

"Oh, this is so Stephanie Meyer romantic."

"I don't know who that is. I've got to run though, Rose. I'm almost at my place now."

"Hold it. If Edward said he will be tailing you from now on, how are you alone, in a cab, on your way home?"

"He was in the bathroom, taking a shower and I broke out of prison."

"Uh-oh. I'd pay to see his face when he realizes you're not in the apartment." Rose chuckled.

"Hilarious. Stop by the morgue later today. We can go out for drinks. My treat."

"Sounds like fun. Call me later, B."

Bella said her goodbyes with Rosalie and paid the cabbie her bill, before wishing him a good day and stepping out of the vehicle.

On the other side of town, Edward was just finishing his shower when he heard his cell-phone ringing. He was usually a sound sleeper and staying in the same position all night made his muscles sore. He stayed under the hot water for a lot longer than he intended. He was sure Bella was going to have a fit about it.

Toweling his lower body, he quickly turned the shower off and almost jogged to the kitchen to answer his phone. He was surprised when he didn't see Bella in the living room, but he assumed she was in the other bathroom.

"Masen," he answered his cell.

"Wow, you're remarkably calm. Maybe I will lose my money after all."

"What do you mean, Rose?" he asked, confused.

"I just hung up on Bella but I was sure you'd be pissed when you saw she wasn't in your apartment."

Edward let out a series of profanities; he never thought he would see the day when a female would be listening as he cursed like a sailor. Finally he yelled, "Where the fuck is she?"

"She should be home by now."

"I can't believe she did that. I want to go over to her place and fucking snap her neck in half!"

"Edward, watch your language. I know your mother raised you better than that."

"She's pissing me off. We have been screaming at each other all morning and as soon as I thought we have reached some sort of compromise, there she goes again behind my back, doing whatever her stupid brain tell her to. For someone with her diplomas she sure as hell acts like an idiot!"

"Morgue in thirty?" Rosalie asked.

"Starbucks in fifteen," Edward sighed, seeing as Rosalie had no intention of listening to him rant anymore.

"See you there."

He made his way to his bedroom and put on the first things he found in his closet. He wasn't going to Headquarters today, so he could skip the suit. Dressing in his Dartmouth hoodie again, he put his jeans and trusty Vans on. Toweling his hair a little bit, so that it wasn't so wet, he grabbed his keys and he was out the door.

Once he was in the Volvo, he had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself before he started driving, because otherwise he was going to end up killing someone.

Starting the car, he heard the purr of the engine and that calmed him instantly.

Starbucks was close to his apartment so the drive wasn't long. Once he pulled the car into the parking lot, he saw Rosalie's BMW M3 parked in a spot not far from his car.

That was what he loved about Rosalie. She wasn't one of those chicks who needed three hours to get ready, just to go to the supermarket. She could do her hair and make-up faster than most men could shave and was out the door soon after.

The moment he opened his door, Rosalie was by his side with a stupid smirk on her face. He had no idea what she was smirking about, but apparently it was a big deal, because the next thing he knew Rosalie was grabbing his head and kissing his cheek so hard, he felt her teeth on his cheek-bone.

"Well, I am glad to see you too." He chuckled. Rose just smiled a million dollar smile and her starry green-blue eyes shone like turquoises.

She linked her arm with Edward's and they made their way into Starbucks. Rose ordered herself mocha coffee, no whip, extra hot, and Edward got half-a-half coffee with milk for himself and Bella.

The agents didn't say a word to each other in the coffee shop. They knew that was not the place to have a conversation this confidential. They needed a quiet place where they could be left alone.

With that in mind, they both knew their next destination.

Bella's office at the Smithson Institution.

Edward got into the Volvo when they left Starbucks, and Rosalie got behind the wheel of her BMW. Edward placed the drinks in the cup containers in the console and left the parking lot, following behind Rosalie's M3.

As soon as they reached the morgue, Edward climbed off his car and went to Rosalie's, opening the door for her. They passed the security without problems, since Edward had a pass and went to Bella's office.

"Spill," Rosalie said, taking off her light grey coat and placing it on the coat hanger next to the door. She raised the sleeves of her pale blue shirt up to the elbows and sat down in one of the guest chairs in front of Bella's desk.

"I have no idea what to do. She freaked out on me last night and this morning she had an already made plan as to how she was going to solve the case. The Tracker made this personal and she's not handling it well," Edward said picking up his cup of coffee and bringing it to his mouth. He was sitting in Bella's presidential chair and he knew he was going to pay for it.

Bella hated someone sitting on her chair.

"How did she react when that happened last time?" Rose asked, crossing her mile long legs.

"Well, she never actually found out."

"Masen…tell me you're kidding. You _did_ tell Bella about that photo, right?"

"Nope," Edward answered.

"Okay, now I'm going to give my salary to see her reaction. That's going to be epic." Rose giggled.

"What's going to be epic?" Bella asked, entering the room. She had changed her clothes and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, her wavy tresses going below her shoulders even with it being pulled so far up.

She was dressed in a white coat and a black shirt which enhanced her cleavage. She was wearing a white pencil skirt and black high-heel boots that accentuated her legs, making them look longer than they were in reality.

"Nothing," Edward murmured shooting Rosalie a death glare.

"Aha," Bella said in disbelieving tone. "Well it does say _Isabella Swan, Forensic Coroner _on the door, so what are you two doing here?" she asked, taking her coat off and hanging it next to Rosalie's grey one.

"Talking?" Rose suggested.

"Don't you have your own offices for that?" Bella asked jokingly. "Besides, Masen, how many times…_my_ chair!"

"Hey, we brought fresh coffee, just the way you like it, so we're excused," Rose said, handing her the cup.

"Thanks. Is the body here yet?" Bella asked Edward.

He nodded. "Yep, it's been here for the past six hours. Your guys did their pre-cutting thing. It's in your waters now."

"Alright. Are you two going to stay and watch?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do anyway," Rose answered. "I'll call Emmett and I'll see you with the dead girl in a minute," she said and stood up from the chair, straightening her shirt and walking out the door, giving Edward a stink eye behind Bella's back.

As soon as Edward and Bella were left alone, the looks written on their faces held too much emotion. Suddenly, the room became too small for the tension in it. Edward was still pissed at her, but there was something else there and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Bella sighed and went to the small closet in the corner of her office and took out a lab coat, putting it on.

Edward enjoyed seeing her in her work clothes. She looked just too damn sexy, all Miss Smarty-Pants, especially when she put on her glasses. She pulled "Librarian Girl" fantasy with ease and he always made sure to tease her for it.

He stood from his, or rather _her_ chair, and walked to where she was standing by the window. Bella still had her back to him, but she felt his presence behind her, so she slowly turned around, avoiding his eyes.

He wasn't having it. He put his fingers on her chin and gently lifted it to meet his eyes.

"Never again. You have no idea how much I freaked out. _Never again_," he said.

She wasn't sure what he was talking about, her leaving the apartment or saying all of those things about the Tracker catching her, but she nodded her head.

Edward's eyes left hers just for a second, and travelled down her body, his gaze stopping on her lab coat.

"Why are you staring at my boobs, Masen?" Bella asked, stopping from his freely roaming eyes.

"Why are you wearing a hospital lab coat?" Edward asked. That lab coat was the same as the one the seventh victim had on when they found her. The victim who Edward had also found holding his and Bella's prom picture at the murder scene, another nail in the coffin as far as he was concerned.

"They're the only ones that fit me. I'm too small for the coroner's ones so I just buy mine from the hospital, why?" Bella asked.

"Swan, this is the same type of lab coat as the one Irina Denali had on." Edward was freaking out. How the hell did he miss this?

"Relax, Masen. It was just a lab coat. He could have easily picked it up from the hospital. I still don't know why he covered her up, but that coat was not mine. There wasn't anything else on this scene that would have a connection to me."

Edward tensed. He knew that the hidden evidence would show up eventually. He had hoped it wasn't going to be this soon, though. Knowing Bella, this wasn't going to end up well. It was now time to come clean.

"Yeah, about that, there was something else on the scene."

* * *

**I'm sorry for the two day delay. I looked over this chapter and I really wondered if I should leave it the way it is (with dialogue overflowing) but then I decided that it was good the way it was. **

**Big announcement:** FANFICTION(dot)NET is removing fanfictions for whatever reason. Approximately 7,000 fanfictions were deleted from the site since last week. As you know, my stories deal with a lot of sensitive topics and it's only a matter of time before my stories are pulled as well. I'm transferring everything to **Writer's Coffee Shop Library**. Make sure to create an account there, so that you can read. I **will** continue to update her and hope that I won't wake up one day and see all my hard work deleted for no obvious reason.


	5. Making Mistakes

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Doctor Isabella Swan is partnered with Special Agent Edward Masen in connection with the solving of a case about a serial killer that murders women with a specific profile. After two unsuccessful years, Bella and Edward are still not close to catching the Tracker or to being friends. What happens when Bella turns 27 and it turns out she fits his profile perfectly? Is she his next victim? And can all of this lead to something more than partnership?

* * *

**Death on Stephenson Street**

_Chapter 4: Making Mistakes_

Isabella Swan had known Edward since she was a child, and somewhere along the path of their life-long relationship she had learnt to read him like an open book. Although Edward had the reputation of being a manipulative actor, he had never been able to fool Bella. Even in the interrogation room where he played "the bad cop" role perfectly, she could still see the cracks in his tough exterior every time their eyes met.

The day Edward told her the truth about Irina's crime scene was no different. The telltale signs of his nervousness gave him away almost immediately. His long fingers ran through his bronze-colored locks and a frown appeared in between his thick eyebrows. His gaze desperately avoided hers at all costs, deciding to stare into nothing in particular behind her.

Bella leaned back against the counters of her office and crossed her arms under her chest. She raised a perfectly-shaped eyebrow in Edward's direction, daring him to continue the sentence where he left it off.

"I have places to be and dead people to open, Masen. Differing from you I need to appear on a board meeting soon, kiss Alec Johnson's ass and actually make a report on what I've discovered with the Tracker's last victim."

Less than six months ago, Doctor Thomas Goodman, the head of the Smithson's Institute had decided to retire, leaving the director's position for the grabs. Smithson's Institute was filled with strong personalities, ready to fight to the finish. It was no big fish in a small pond kind of deal, more like a sea full of sharks, ready to kill whoever got in their way.

Bella had been the candidate everyone thought would get the position, both because of her incredible work characteristics and the fact she was close to Doctor Goodman, so it was a shock to everybody when Alec Johnson, Bella's ex-boyfriend, got the position instead of her.

After the initial shock, the anger set in. Bella demanded an explanation from the former head of the most valuable institution in Washington, one she was never granted with. Surely, after Alec had sat on the director's chair, the first changes he had tried to make were the ones of Bella's department. Without her knowledge, he had assigned a former police detective and a current pathologist in charge of what was happening to the Medico-Legal lab. His tries didn't live long though, because Bella was quick to fight back.

The past six months had been terrible for Bella. Alec was watching her closely, waiting for her to make a mistake. His punishments had run through his head a million times: from diminishing her from the Medico-Legal lab boss, to firing her and making it a hell for her to get another job.

Bella still had no idea how the job slipped from between her fingers like water. Intriguing enough, Edward was the one who sabotaged her. Mere days before Dr. Goodman was supposed to decide which candidate was going to sit in his chair he spoke with Agent Masen, asking him to tell him his honest opinion on Bella's qualities. Perfectly aware that if she took the offered position their partnership would surely end, he told Mr. Goodman Bella wasn't the right person for the job.

If only she knew what he had done, the fury he expected from her after he disclosed the information about the photograph on the scene would feel like nothing in comparison.

"Patience is a virtue but I don't have the time," Bella said irritated.

Sighing deeply, Edward stepped back from Bella and leaned back on her desk. "The report I gave you didn't hold the entire information surrounding the investigation."

Bella dropped her hands to her sides. Her eyes tightened around the corners as her mouth formed into a sneer. "Come again?" she hissed.

"I hid a clue from the report—" Edward began repeating, but Bella slammed her fists against the cabinet she was leaning, effectively stopping him.

"Don't you dare patronize me, Masen!" she shouted. "What evidence did you cover up? Where is it now?" When Edward didn't spoke, Bella growled deep into her chest and pushed on his shoulders hard. "What evidence?" Her last question was high-pitched. Almost like a scream.

Edward had to fight the urge to snap back at her. He knew he had done wrong by not consulting her on the new development on the case, but protecting her from her own paranoia seemed the honorable thing to do back then. Revising the situation now, he could clearly see what he did wrong.

Taking a deep breath, Edward spoke softly; in contrast with Bella's yelling. "You had some work to do for the Institution and you couldn't come to the crime-scene with me. Per usual, we did all the checks we could possible do. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, not even when an agent told us he had found the body of Irina Denali."

Edward looked up at Bella, whose jaw was clenched. The fury behind her gaze was enough to make him feel the guilt of leaving her out of a head clue for the investigation. Adverting his eyes yet again Edward continued, "At first, the lab coat was enough to make the profilers go mad. They started shouting random things from copycat to the zenith of the murders. I left them to tear each other's throats open when something about the body grabbed my attention. Before you start yelling, I had the Bureau's pathologist free the body for me before touching it."

"I don't really care about that now. Do I look hungry to you? Stop feeding me whatever bullshit you think would help your situation."

"It appeared that the victim was holding something," he continued, dismissing her angry outbursts. "At first I thought it was a note, but seeing it I _knew_ it was a message."

"What kind of message? What was the victim holding? You're not making any sense right now."

Letting his eyes find hers again, Edward spoke his next words slowly, "It was a picture," he said, softly, stopping before speaking again, "of you and me, dancing on prom."

Bella felt the blood drain from her face. She felt lightheaded for a second, fear rippling up and down her body. The room suddenly started spinning, and she had to brace herself on the desk's edge to ensure she didn't fall to the ground. She could feel her heart beating in her throat.

Edward looked at her face, paler than usual and by instinct reached out ready to hold her if she fell to the floor. He gently put his hand on her shoulder in a reassuring gesture, but she was beyond furious at him and shrugged away from his touch.

"Where is the photo now? Was it examined?" Bella hissed, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Yes, the FBI forensics did all the tests possible, and they found nothing. The photo is with the rest of the case evidence," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Bella. You would have worried, and I didn't want to scare you."

Bella pushed herself away from the desk. She clenched her fists, her manicured nails biting into her palms. "You didn't want to scare me? Am I actually hearing the words coming out of your mouth, or is this my imagination messing with me?"

"I know how hard it was—"

"You don't know anything!" she screamed. "You don't know how I feel and how I would have reacted. You…you don't know me!"

Edward was taken aback by her words. He knew well people said things in the heat of the conversation they hadn't meant, and usually he tried to keep his comments to himself in effort to not cause more trouble. However, hearing Bella's accusation, he couldn't help but talk back at her.

"Do you hear the bullshit coming out of _your_ mouth?" he asked, throwing her words back in her face. "Of course I know you! I know you better than you know yourself!"

"No," Bella mumbled, shaking her head. The anger she felt slowly turned into disappointment. "If you knew me you would have perceived I would have wanted to know about it. You would have let me deal with the fear and overcome it. You hid something so important from me; something endangering not only mine, but your life as well. How is that a partnership, Masen?"

The room fell quiet when Bella said her piece. The pair looked at each other, not knowing what to say or do next. The new information Edward had just disclosed on Bella was making a turn not only investigation wise, but also on their personal relationship.

Shaking her head, Bella said, "I can't deal with this right now. I have work to do. Contact Mr. Volturi, I want to see the original report as soon as possible."

"Swan," Edward sighed, grabbing her wrist when she tried to walk past him. "I did this to protect you."

"You see, Masen, the thing is I don't need you to. I want to have the report as soon as I step out of the morgue."

With that, she left her office, leaving Edward to call his boss and inform him of what he's done.

Opening the doors to the morgue, Bella immediately saw the distress written on Rosalie's face. Furrowing her eyebrows, the former walked quickly to her friend and put a hand on her back, startling her.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked. She rubbed soothing circles on Rosalie's back, trying to calm her down from whatever had her so scared.

Unable to say a word, Rosalie walked over to the phone attached to the wall near the examination table and pressed the red button, letting the recorded message play.

"Doctor Swan," an obviously computer-generated voice spoke. "I just wanted to call and wish you yet again a happy birthday. I have to admit I loved the reaction I got from you when you saw my card yesterday. You have to admit that the birthday wish I sent you was quite visually dynamic. Ironic, isn't it? All those cameras you have planted around, all those agents surrounding my playground and still I walk around you, blending with the crowd, staying close to you…touching you." Bella felt a shiver run down her spine. Her mouth had fallen open as soon as she knew who the message was from. "I can't wait to play with you, Isabella. You just wait. I'm sure you'll be the best playmate I had so far."

The line disconnected, but nobody made a move. Rosalie had her eyes firmly planted on Bella, guiding her reaction.

"When was that message recorded?" she asked.

"About two hours ago," Rosalie said, turning her head to look at Bella fully. "What does this mean?"

Bella brushed the wetness from under her eyes with her fingertips and looked at Rosalie, fighting hard to keep her composure. "He's not hiding his intentions anymore. I'm next."

"Jesus, Bella," Rosalie exclaimed. "That's so fucked up. Edward will go ballistic when he finds out. You know how protective of you he is."

The doctor looked at her friend and allowed her eyed to roam around her body. Sitting next to Edward in the interrogation room has thought her a lot about reading people's body language. She was a masterful liar, but she also let herself get fooled often. There were no two sides to Rosalie's expression though: she was scared and although she tried to mask it, it was still there.

"He's not going to find out," Bella stated, but her voice cracked. Both women stayed quiet for a moment, before the brunette continued, this time without a tremulous in her voice, "Take the recording tape to Andy and see if he'll be able to get past the computer-generated voice."

Andy Johnson was the audio/video surveillance technician working with the Bureau. He was barely out of college when the feds arrested him for trying to hack into the governmental secret service's data. Seeing as how he could be a very valuable asset to the team, they dropped the charges and hired him under strict security to work for the Bureau.

Shaking her head, Rosalie said, "I can't lie to Edward."

"You can and you will," Bella said, her voice clearly indicating she wasn't going to let the argument further. "This isn't something I have the time convincing you to do, Rosalie. It's me who's the concerned party, not Edward. Had it been him, or had it been the both of us, I'd have told him."

The bellicosity in her voice didn't pass Rosalie and when the latter looked questionably, Bella just waved her concerns off.

"I have work to do. Take the recorded tape to Andy and call me back as soon as possible. _Don't_ say a word to Masen!" Grabbing her elbow as Rosalie walked past her, Bella added, "Don't mistake this for a plea."

Although Rosalie rarely bulging under someone's threats and imminence, her gaze left Bella's first. The girls' partners often joked that a fight between the pair would have the most unpredictable ending, since both of them were stubborn and strong-willed. Bella's years upon years of training and self-defense classes gave her the prowess she was famous with. She rarely feared a hand-to-hand fights or even being in the middle of a skirmish since she always qualified as an expert during the required yearly training she went through to keep her weapon.

With a deep sigh and affirmative nod on her head, Rosalie walked out of the morgue, just as Edward barged in. His eyes were trained on Bella the entire time, so he missed the distressed look on his friend's face. Agent Hale hurriedly walked down the hallway, sending a silent prayer that whatever this tape meant it didn't put her friends' life on the line.

Back in the morgue, Edward and Bella stayed silent, looking at each other the entire time. With hands deep into his pockets Edward smiled apologetically at his partner. He never meant to hurt her, or diminish her strength in any way and although hurt by his assumptions she knew that.

"I'm sorry," he said, stepping closer to her.

"I know." Bella leaned back against the wall and touched her partner's hand, silently urging him to do the same. "I…" Sighing, she continued. "I freaked out and although I fight with myself I know it's not because you hid that clue from me. You knew I would go crazy and I did."

Sneaking his hand around her shoulders, Edward hugged her closer to his body. "What I did was wrong. We're partners and if we don't trust each other we're doomed to fail."

Furring her eyebrows, Bella stopped herself from commenting further. She couldn't help but feel like the biggest hypocrite in the world for holding back the information for the phone call from him.

"Masen, there's something I need to te—"

The morgue's door burst open just as the Bureau's chief, M. Volturi barged in. Startled, Bella jumped slightly, but Edward simply narrowed his eyes at his boss. The talk he had with him only minutes before he came to speak with Bella was horrible. Edward was happy he was informing his boss of the situation he found himself in with Bella over the phone. Had he been in front of Mr. Volturi when he told him he intentionally hid a clue from the second investigator in the case of the murderer who took his daughter's life, he was certain a yelling wasn't going to be all he received.

Behind the fuming with anger men, was another agent Edward had only encounters in Hoover's Building twice. Edward knew the Bureau was recruiting more men since several agents were severely injured in a bomb operation that cost twenty lives, seven of which were those of Federals. Agent Masen sized up the person behind his boss and even though he knew nothing of him, he could tell he wasn't going to last long with the feds. His lack of experience was radiating from his body.

Tossing a manila folder on the desk closest to the door, Mr. Volturi clenched his fists on his side and threateningly looked at Doctor Swan.

"This is the entire report of Denali," he said with gritted teeth. "The picture will be taken out from evidence storage when you come to Hoover's Building. If you'd like you can have your department examine it."

Before Bella could even open her mouth, Mr. Volturi continued. "Masen, your partnership with Dr. Swan is terminated, effective immediately."

Edward's eyes widened both in shock and in anger. "Fuck no! No way! I'm staying on the case and Swan stays as my partner. Now, more than ever she needs protection. You surely know about the little love note the Tracker left her on the scene?"

"Do I look like a bodyguard to you, Masen?"

Shaking his head in disbelief, Edward looked at Bella, whose gaze was firmly set on the floor. His eyes traced down her delicate shoulders and slender arms, down to her petite frame and small waist. No way could she fight off someone much bigger than her no matter how much she argued about it.

"If I'm not an active investigator on this case you can forget all about the Medico-Legal lab, Mr. Volturi," Bella spoke for the first time since he walked through the door.

Edward stared at her, unsure whether or not his ears were actually hearing the words coming out of her mouth. "_That's_ your main concern right now?" Edward spat.

"I can take care of myself, Masen. Mr. Volturi didn't say anything about us not working on the case anymore he's simply terminating our partnership. It's not like he's firing you! I, on the other hand, could lose the privileges of working with the Bureau I have fought for for two years, so don't you dare questioning my motives."

Edward looked at her and almost drowned in the pools of melted chocolate her eyes represented. Chuckling darkly, he hissed, "Bitch. Is that what this was all about; you securing your place within the Bureau? You're ready to screw me over—"

"I'm not screwing you over!" Bella yelled, silencing the end of his sentence. "I'm trying to protect the ties my department has with the Federals! You're not losing your job, you're not even losing your lead investigator position, I, however, could!"

"Wow," Edward breathed out. "Just as I thought I'd never have to deal with this side of you again." Looking over at Mr. Volturi, he said, "Fine. Assign her with a different partner, I don't really care."

Edward pushed himself away from the door, causing Bella to stumble backwards. He strode toward the exit of the morgue, ignoring Bella's calls of his name.

"Masen!" Bella finally yelled after him.

Without looking back, he was out the door. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Edward quickened his pace, in an effort to get out of the morgue faster.

Once out the door, he looked back to the Smithson Institution, Pathology Department sign. Closing his eyes, he made a silent prayer that the next time he was here it wouldn't be to identify Bella's dead body.

* * *

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Hopefully, I'll be back on schedule next week.**


End file.
